The Will To Win
by Shaded Emerald-Eyes
Summary: [EDITING]What if Faye and Spike never met? Imagine that Faye was a cop and Spike was a criminal that was also a witness to a very important murder. Please R&R. This a SxF Fic. COMPLETE!
1. Chpt 1:The Life of an FBI Agent Edited

Alright as all of you already know, I'm doing some serious heavy duty editing to all of my stories. When I originally wrote them I did no spell check thinking that everything was ok but rereading and looking back on everything I feel horrible for not doing so. What kind of writing am I for letting you all read this sloppy grammatical mess? Anyways I'm also thinking about a sequel so if your interested let me know and oh check my profile for possible post dates and upcoming stories.

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody,

So the results are in and I have chosen the idea of Kendra Luehr (like duhh, she was the only one who sent a review, thanks Kendra!).This is my first Cowboy Bebop fanfic and I fell so excited. So you could flame me if you want as along as you review. Ok I think that's the gist of it, so enough of my rambling.

Disclaimer: Oh…One more thing before I forget, I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I'm just another broke fan.

The Will To Win

Chapter One: The Life of An F.B.I. Agent

**_Faye's P.O.V_**

If I were to tell you my life was peaches and cream, I would be lying right trough my teeth. Life and fate was always a game with me, but that didn't mean I couldn't live a little. I had a horrible past that involved nothing but violence. A past that always involved someone getting hurt or even killed. My parents were murdered right in front of me. I vowed to myself that I would never let that happen to anyone else. I distanced myself from people in hopes of protecting them. That's why I live a life of an F.B.I agent. My name… is Faye Valentine and my revenge is to protect the innocent and kill those that harm them.

* * *

_Beep ..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep_

The buzzing of that damn annoying alarm clock rings as Faye Valentine reaches over to turn it off.

"Mmm…I don't wanna get up." Faye groaned under her pillow. She sunk into her mattress, her lush sheets wrapping themselves around her. A few minutes later she looks from under her pillow to check her digital alarm clock.

"Aww! Damn it! I'm gonna be late!" Faye jumps out of bed and puts on a pair of faded blue jeans and a tight black polo shirt. Leaving two out of the three buttons undone she quickly slipped on her black high heel boots and made her way out of her apartment

"Please let me make it." She tells herself as she gets in her Honda Civic and drives out the driveway.

* * *

"You're late again Valentine." Jet Black muttered, top agent of the F.B.I agency. He is currently the high rank commander, also known as the leader.

"Cut me some slack, Jet! There was heavy traffic and besides a couple of minutes isn't that bad." Faye said in a sly tone.

"You're right it isn'tthat bad but you're 30 minutes late and that's three times in one week! Now that just an abuse" Jet sarcastically replied. " That's why I am sorry to say that you got watch duty. Six times around the block."

"WHAT! I can't, I have to stay for the "Ridge Hotel Murder"! It's the biggest case I had since …EVER!" Faye whined, stomping her foot to the ground and pouting her lips for dramatic effect

"Well that should teach you not to be late again, besides you're not going to the meeting because you are not qualified for the case, it's too risky. I can't afford to lose you as much as it tempts me."

"Jet, I've have been working in this agency for sometime now and I think that I deserve this case. I mean…I looked over the files… and.. and I found some things on this Julia woman." Faye said in a much more calmer manner but still stuttering for lack of concentration due to Jet's statement of her qualification.

The "Ridge Hotel Murder" as they call it, was a case that Faye wanted to solve since it happened. Three nights ago at the Ridge Hotel a neighbor next to room 342, heard a female screaming and what seemed to be two males arguing, then some gunshots and the screaming stopped. The cops came in to inspect the place, they only found a woman naked under sheets and covered in blood, this woman name was Julia.

"I know Faye that you worked hard on this but you're just not experienced enough. I'm sorry but I can't risk it. You're just too big of a hot shot. With that kind of cockiness, you're just going to end up getting hurt or worse killed. Now Valentine, you're watch duty starts now." He then went into the meeting room closing the door behind him.

* * *

'A HOTSHOT!'

'Who the hell does he think he is!' Faye thought as she drove around another corner for the fifth time. She drove at a 10 m.p.h rate to inspect any unusual activity but was hardly paying attention.

'I mean I am good but he doesn't have to get jealous. I'm just as experienced as that idiot who is robbing that store...what!'

"What the hell?" Faye said out loud as she stopped behind the convenient store. She noticed while driving that the cashier was held by gun point. She would've of missed it if she hadn't luckily glanced in.

Faye cautiously stepped inside the back door of the store, luckily the door was unlocked. As she neared the entrance of the store she pulled out her gun and points it to the door sightly opening it with the tip of her gun. As she looks trough the little space she had opened, she sees costumers some with children on the floor crying their eyes out or protecting their loved ones. She then looks and tries to find the suspect. When she finally caught site of him, she saw that it was a tall lanky figure, with green hair holding a gun to the clerk's head. She really couldn't see his face since he was right behind him.

"HURRY UP!" The crook yelled impatiently while Faye snuck behind the food products without anybody noticing. A little girl by chance noticed the small movement and quietly motioned her mother to look. The mother slightly turned and had noticed Faye silently hading by the produce.

Faye noticed the stares from the two and put a finger to her lips motioning them to keep quiet. The mother and young girl turned back to the crook pretending they didn't noticed Faye at all. Faye continued to quietly advance the perpetrator.

"This guy is a total amateur. Rookie." She mumbled to herself, as she got closer to him.

The clerk handed the brown bag filled with money to the guy. The crook took the bag and tried to make his way out the front door without turning his attention from his victims. He then felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned around only to have a small but hard fist hit him square in the face. Stunned by the unexpected and sudden blow, he flew to the floor holding his face.

"You are under arrest, get up and put your hands behind your head!" Faye points her gun at him while he collected himself off the ground. He wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand as blood slid down his chin.

"Look, I know I'm breaking the law but damn! Did you seriously have to hit me like that? I mean that didn't hurt but that was still a cheap shot." He said with his hands behind his head. Faye ignored him handing the bag back to the clerk. She grabbed his left arm and pinned it behind his back. She then started to read his rights, grabbing his right arm.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. If you don't have a lawyer, which is believable, we will contract you with the most dumbest shitty ass lawyer in town. " Faye said sternly as she handcuffed him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know my rights, but what about my one phone call?" He replied sarcastically, ignoring her last few rude remarks.

She continued to ignore him as she dragged him out to her car.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end it here but I had to stop so I could make you guys suffer and to also leave you with the suspense. **Just kidding! **Well sorry that Spike seem OOC because Spike a great fighter, to be easily get arrested or not even to notice Faye lurking around. Faye, I think was ok, she still has that 'I Could kick everybody's ass' attitude. You will find out more about Faye's past later in the story so don't worry, and soon Spike and Faye will get a little closer together. Not romantically just yet, that's a little later in the story. Please R&R, you can even flame if you want but review. I want to see if I can reach at least 10, then I will continue.

Finally first chapter is now edited. Added a few little extras and I defiantly fixed all spelling mistakes. I'll continue to edit the rest of the chapters but remember to check my profile for post dates and don't forget to review about the sequel. I kinda have like a Mr. And Mrs Smith theme going on in my head but its what you guys want.


	2. Chpt 2: Here's The Deal Edited

Ok so I figured I tried and edit this as fast as possible so I can start posting other stories. So enjoy.

* * *

A/N: All right here is chapter two just like I promised. Now you do your part and R&R. That's it for now. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: (Doesn't anybody get tired of this?) Ok…I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

The Will To Win

Chapter 2: Here's The Deal

The car ride heading back to the agency was quiet. It was kinda driving Faye crazy; she was use to the wannabe criminals that she caught, complaining and telling her that she caught the wrong guy. As if he knew what she was thinking the green-haired man spoke first.

"You know for some one who has something on their mind, you sure do have a way with words."

Faye was knocked out of her trance by the man's voice. She looked at her mirror to get a closer look at him. All she saw was man with green hair, and brown eyes. 'Hn, at least he's not bad looking.' She thought.

"What makes you think something is on my mind?' Faye asked. She already knew what was on her mind, it was how she was going to get on the Ridge Hotel case but she just wanted to make conversation with the green-haired man.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know nor care but you just seem…distracted." He said with an annoying smirk, that Faye already hated. All she wanted to do was smack it right off his face but she kept her cool.

"Look lunkhead, not that it's any of your business but I'm just having a little problem at work. Because of my stupid tardiness I got stuck with street duty and didn't get qualified for the case that I wanted to solve and as if it wasn't bad enough already I have to be stuck in this car for the next half hour with you."

When she was done with her little tale she looked back and saw that he was looking out the window acting like he hadn't heard a word she had just said. She was so mad that you could see steam coming out of her head. So she just continue to ignore as well 'Lunkhead, he didn't listen to a word I just said.' She thought angrily to herself.

"Maybe I can help. I mean-"

"Yeah, like I really need your help." She interrupted, still a little upset. "You can't even rob a damn convenient store, let alone help me."

"Damn shrew! Fine, I guess you wouldn't want my help on the murder at the **Ridge Hotel**." The man said, emphasizing the word Ridge hotel knowing that would get her attention. He then put his hands behind his head. Faye turned to stare at him with wide-eyes. Without thinking she slammed the brakes, not really caring that she stopped in the middle of a highway or that there were bunch of cars honking at her. She quickly got out and opened the back door.

"You were there?"

"Well, I really don't know my memory is a little fuzzy. We did have a lot of drinks." The man remarked, still wearing that annoying smirk that drove Faye up the wall.

"What do you mean you can't remember! Tell me what you know NOW!" He was starting to get on her last nerve and he was enjoying it.

'Pissing the shrew off has been the highlight of my day, despite the fact she's arresting me. I guess I should tell her what I know or I'm looking at life.' He thought to himself as he continued to stare at her with an amuse look on his face.

"HEY LADY MOVE!" Honked a man in blue truck that was passing by. Faye ignored the man (and all the background honking) and continued to interrogate her new witness.

'Wow, this is great. I got a witness that was actually at the scene of the crime. That should show Jet that I'm not qualified enough. If only the witness could cooperate.' She thought angrily.

"Why Should I? Didn't you say that you don't need my help?" He replied. He was acting like a five-year-old Faye thought.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" Said another person as their car passed by them. Faye continued to ignore them.

"That was in the past, this is the present. Now tell me what you know." Faye said in a calmer tone. She couldn't lose control of her anger or she would get nothing out of this guy.

"The only way I'm going to tell you anything is if you do me one favor." He said while looking straight in her emerald eyes. 'She has pretty eyes. To bad her attitude isn't so hot.' he thought.

'Now that I look at him one eye is lighter than the other' She thought as he continued to stare at her.

"GET OFF THE FUCKING ROAD!" Yelled another man as he honk at them and sped away. Faye stilled ignored them all (some cop). Faye eyed him wearily not sure if his intentions were good. She usually didn't fall for a set up like that but he was her only lead.

"Hey don't get any funny ideas, I'm not that kind of girl." Faye responded hotly. The statement alone had caused the man to change his facial expression from amused to disgusted.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart. You don't have anything that would strike me as pleasuring. I don't sleep with cops either."

"Than what do you want?" She asked starting to get annoyed not that she wasn't already but she was losing the small amount of patience she had left. Faye prepared herself for what was going to become the worst day of her life. 'How could this happen to the great Faye Valentine?' She thought.

"Here's the deal, if you get me off the hook for robbing that convenient store and don't send me to jail, I'll help you bag the real criminal." The green-haired man said with a serious face. "The only way you can get him is with my help. If you agree we both win. I get my revenge and you get…whatever the hell you wanted."

'Revenge? Why would he want to get revenge? Is it for the woman?' Faye thought. She really had to think about this. Was this case worth freeing a man that can be just another liar trying to con her? She hardly knew him but she felt like she could trust him just by looking in his dark brown eyes. Faye stared hard at the ground as if it held the secrets of the universe. Faye could hear all the voices in her head from the past and the present, taunting her. All spinning in her head like a blur.

"_Faye, I'm always going to be here when you need me."_

"_Here's the deal."_

"_Your not qualified enough."_

"_Sweetie, to get trough life is to win."_

"_I'll help you bag the real criminal."_

"_I can't risk it."_

"_The only way you can get him is with my help."_

"_You have to have the will to win."_

"_You're just to big of a hotshot."_

"Deal?"

"Huh?" Faye was brought back to reality as she stared down at the green-haired man's hand. " You have yourself a deal." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and they both shook hands. She released his hand and was about to walk away until he grabbed her hand again.

"What's your name?"

" Faye Valentine, the Romani and yours?"

"Spike Spiegel…The cowboy."

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed short but their it is chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I'm not the best writer but I would appreciate it if you review. It can even be a flame or just a correction to my writing, it doesn't because it could help me become a better writer. So Please Review!


	3. Chpt 3:My Side Of The Story

                                   The Will To Win

          A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. They make feel so happy since I'm going trough a struggle. I've been having some personal problems and I don't even have time to think. I might update once a week or two, it depends how things are going but I promise I will continue with the story.

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again…I don't own Cowboy Bebop! 

     Chapter 3: My Side Of The Story 

       Spike's P.O.V

          I never thought that I could see myself robbing a convient store. Actually, I never thought that my best friend would turn against me for some woman. Yeah I loved her and all but I always felt something was missing. The night before the murder I felt that she wasn't completely with me. I mean after we had our moments of  "peace" (Let's just keep it at that) she wouldn't respond with an 'I love you' or 'let's be together forever'. She just lies in bed without a care in the world and looks out the window. To tell you the truth it made me feel like crap. What made me feel even worse was that Vicious, my now Ex-best friend, came like he owned the place and shots my beloved Julia.

     "Look, if we're going to work together, you have to tell me a little about yourself and none of that 'I-steal-convient stores-for-a-living' shit." The woman or should I say the Romani interrupted my train of thought.

     "What do you want to know?" I knew what she wanted to know, being a cop and all but I just didn't feel like explaining.

"Everything. What do for a living? How did you get involved? What's your side of the story?" She said in a pretty serious tone and it made me wonder if she was going to start frisking me for answers.

      "Well, uh… I worked with the Red Dragon Syndicate since I was 8 years old because I was abandoned by my family and Mao Yenrai, the leader of the Red Dragons took me in and taught everything I know…"

     "I guess he forgot to mention how to rob a store." She started laughing. She was starting to tick me off with her robbing store's comments, and as I look at her, laughing while driving to some unknown location, I can't help but think how pretty she looks laughing. This woman looked like she been trough some shit and was no older than 23 years old.

     "Ok, I'm sorry, it's out of my system now. I won't do it again. Please continue." She had just stopped her fits of her laughter, but I wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. Here I am Mr. Nice Guy, trying to tell my side of the story and she goes laughing about my robbing skills besides it was my first time and I didn't think I would get caught (gee, how wrong I was). All I know is that no one, I mean no one makes fun of the great Spike Speigal.

     "I don't know. I really don't feel like talking anymore and I'm just so tired. So I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get there." I knew I was getting a rise out of her. I could tell by the anger look in her eyes.

     "Come on! You have to tell me. We're suppose to be a team here, and…"                                                                                                      "And what? You're gonna unleash your shrew powers, believe me I already saw them." I decided to interrupt since I was getting really tick at the fact she thinks we're a team just because we made some ridicules deal. I help her if she helps me. Yup, pretty much covers as a ridicules deal.

" I'll back out of the deal and send you straight to jail. How does that sound?" She smiled coyly as I sank down in the front seat. " So, I suggest you tell me what you know unless you want to spend a good couple of years in jail. Oh, and if you do go to the big house, Let me give you some advice don't drop the soap." She still had that damn smile. Don't get me wrong it looks good on most women but this just wasn't the time to be admiring smiles.

        I mean how do you argue with that. All my life I've been protected by the Red Dragons (Believe it or not) and I've never been to jail, besides I wouldn't want getting jumped by some sexually frustrated homo while I was bending down for the soap. To think of all the crimes I committed like drug dealing, and building destruction that I should be in jail. But I didn't because I was too sly, to slick to go to the big house. Yet some how I managed to get my self get caught by a violet-haired, green-eyed shrew. I'm I losing my touch? I think not.

     "Fine! Where was I…Oh yeah, while I was training with the Red Dragons under Mao's care I met Vicious. He was about a year older than him but that didn't matter because he showed me the ropes and we soon became best friends." I stopped to take a breather and then took a glance out of the corner of my eye to see Faye's reaction. So far, so good, she isn't confused. I guess she isn't as stupid as I thought she was, so I continued.

     "One day Vicious and me went bar-hopping. We had a couple of drinks and played some pool than we met 'her." I felt like I was walking down memory lane. "Her? By that you mean Julia, right? The woman that was murdered?" Yet again the one who can't seem to shut their big mouth interrupted me.

     " Yes her. Now can I finish my story before I change my mind." I said with an irritated tone. I'm trying to tell my side of the story and she keeps on interrupting me. Now I'm not one to complain but she is pushing it. "Yes, keep going, but hurry up we're almost there." She said as traffic light turned red.

     "Alright, so I met Julia at a bar with Vicious. It seemed we both had an eye for Julia but she chose me. The night before the killing, Julia met up with me at a graveyard. She confessed to me that she wanted to run away with me. Part of me wanted to be with her but the other part told me this was all wrong." I said, as images replayed in my head, like a dream. " We ended at the at the Ridge Hotel and had our moments together. I never wanted it to end but something in the back of my head was telling me something was wrong. And it wasn't the fact that Vicious was slinking around behind us, without me noticing that bugged me. It was maybe I thought she didn't feel the same way that I feel for her." I turned to see Faye staring at me then she turned her attention back to the road while making a right turn on the light.

     "Like I said, I didn't see Vicious behind us until he started yelling at the top of his lungs, accusing me of stealing his girl. I yelled back as I got out the bed with only my boxers on. Julia was quiet the whole; she didn't even defend our love for each other. She just got up the bed with the sheets wrapped around her and told Vicious that it was a mistake, that she didn't mean to hurt him. Vicious shot her a couple times and Julia ended up at the doorway to heaven. I never did forgive myself for letting her get killed, when it should have been me. While Vicious was staring at Julia's dead body, I knocked him unconscious which gave me enough time to get out without being noticed. I guess Vicious escaped as well." I couldn't believe I let myself get all emotional in front of a cop. It's just that there is something about Faye that makes my head spin. I'm thinking its trust, honesty, or maybe even loyalty but not love. Come on, I hardly know her and I'm still grieving over Julia. So it really can't be love, can it? Nah, fat chance.

     "So that's it, that's what really happened?"

     "I'm not lying if that is what you are implying. If I was in a courtroom with my right hand on a bible while my left hand is in the air, I would tell them the same story." I couldn't believe that she thought I was lying then again she really didn't know me. "Okay I believe you. Now we have to find Vicious and bring him in for questioning. If he's the culprit than we bag him. Got it?"

"Got it, where do we start first?" I asked. I probably knew a few places where Vicious could be but I don't even know if Vicious left the planet after the incident. I doubt it though; he isn't one to run away from problems.

"First we start at my apartment… We're here." The car came to a sudden stop and we both got out the car. I followed her inside the apartment complex, wondering if we will ever find Vicious. I know one thing for sure, When I find him I'm gonna kill him. That's how I'm going to avenge Julia's death. Damn I need a cigarette. 

           A/n: hoped you liked it. Please review. Bye


	4. Chpt 4:The Attack of a Psyco and Her Mut...

                      The Will To Win 

          A/N: Hey everybody,

             I hope you guys had a Happy Halloween (I know I did J). Anyways I have a little surprise for all of you. No, I won't tell what it is then it wouldn't be a surprise! You're just gonna have to read and find out ^_^. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

     Disclaimer: Before I forget, I don't own Cowboy Bebop

     The Will To Win

    Chapter 4: The Attack of a Psycho and Her Mutt

        "Alright, I need you to stay here for awhile." Faye said as she dropped her things on the couch. "I need to go talk to Jet and run some errands. So I might take awhile." Spike strolled inside while looking around. "Whose Jet, your boyfriend or something?" He asked, looking uninterested about the situation.

   "NO! He's just my boss. Anybody that's met Jet Black should know he is the most pig headed man in the universe. He can't trust anybody! Of all people, I would never…"  'Man, she sure can talk a lot shit.' Spike thought to himself as Faye was rambling. He soon came to realize whom she was talking about.

   "You know Jet Black?" Spike asked. "Who the hell do you think I've been talking about for the last five minutes, of course I know Jet Black. Why?"

   "Well, Jet and me were friends before I joined the syndicate." Spike said as he shoved Faye's things on the floor and laid on the couch. " I didn't know the guy had friends, oh well. Ok, here are the rules. No going out, don't break anything and no feet on the couch." Faye stated as she pushed Spike's feet off the couch. "If you need anything the kitchen is right there and the bathroom is down the hall to your left." Faye grabbed her keys and was about to walk out the door. " Oh, before I forget. Try not to be so loud, I don't know if she is here but she'll come at you if you seem like you want to play." With that said she walked out the door.

   'I wonder what she meant. Oh well, must be a dog.' He shrugged at the thought and dozed off.

***********************************************************************************************

     "Where have you been? I've been trying to reach for the past thirty minutes!" Jet demanded as he saw Faye enter his office 

"Will you stop biting my head off and let me talk for a second, damn it!"  Faye yelled back "I was…um doing my duty and I stumbled across…Um your friend…Um what's his face…Spike Speigal." Faye stuttered as she tried to think of way to tell the situation without blowing her cover.

   "Spike Spiegal?" Jet asked "Well, I haven't seen him for about 19 years. He should be what 27?"

 "Well, how the hell am I suppose to know, I just met. I was actually wondering if I could just have the rest of the day off? I mean it's 2:30 pm and I really don't have anything to do since you didn't let me in the meeting. I only…" 

"Yes!! Now go, you're giving me a headache." Jet said as he rubbed his temples. " Oh and don't forget, if you see Spike tell him I said hi. Got it?"

 " Yes, I will and thank you so much Jet! You're not so much of an asshole as I thought you were." Faye closed her mouth as soon as the last sentence left her mouth. " Go, before I change my mind." Jet said as Faye left the office.

    "Ahh shit, I forgot to get groceries. I bet the lunkhead can't find anything to eat. Maybe, I should go get some take out." Faye said as she got in the car and went to get Chinese take out.

     While Faye was gone, Spike woke up from his slumber and took the opportunity to search around the place. 'Gotta know what kind of mess I'm getting myself into.' Spike thought as he wondered into the kitchen. Feeling hungry, he started digging trough cabinets only to find them empty. With an irritated look on his face, he dragged his lanky body to the refrigerator. Seeing that there was only a milk carton, rotten lettuce, and a can of dog food, he slammed the door and walked back to the living room. 

     "I really wasn't hungry anyway." He tried to convince himself but his stomach was disagreeing with him as it let out a loud growl. Ignoring the fact that he was hungry, he started going down the hall until he came across the bathroom. The bathroom was small; it had a tub, with a showerhead in the front corner far from the door. The sink was next to the door and the toilet was in between the sink and the tub. The bathroom was kept in good shape, no dirty clothes on the floor, and the walls weren't even dirty. Spike left the bathroom and headed to another room. 

     This room was different; it looked like the master bedroom. It had a full size bed with a walk in closet. On the left corner was a Power Point laptop sitting on a desk, next to a 17'inch T.V. On the right corner was a dresser; on top of it were all sorts of accessories, a jewelry box, perfume bottles, and different kinds of makeup. 'I guess this is Faye's room.' Spike thought as he sat on the bed. His eyes roamed around the room, the walls were colored a very light shade of lavender and the bed sheets were white, they felt so soft that Spike thought that he was sitting on clouds. His eyes then caught site of a pack of cigarettes that were sitting on a nightstand next to the bed. "Salvation." Spike whispered as he reaches for the pack of cigarettes.

     As Spike lit the cancer stick, he walked back into the living room, forgetting that there was another room down the right of the hall. After finishing half of the cigarette, he started to train in the middle of the living room. 'Rather start building off some stress until the shrew comes back.' He thought as he started doing different varieties of fighting techniques.

       Punch, upper kick, sucker punch.

   'Why didn't I save Julia?'

Roundhouse kick, left punch, right kick

'What is this weird feeling I'm having towards Faye? It's like I can trust her with anything and she would never betray me.'

Upper punch, elbow jab, back hand punch

'I never felt this way about anyone, not even for…Julia.'

     As Spike was sorting out his feelings with his head, he was oblivious to someone watching him behind the kitchen counter. A little girl, no older than 13, with red hair and bright yellow eyes watched the green haired man with her faithful companion. It was a brown and white welsh corgi. "Ein, do you know who person is?" the little girl asked, speaking in third person. The Welsh corgi also known as Ein replied with a low whimper. Spike who obviously heard the little girl turned only to find the kitchen empty.

   "Who's there?" Spike asked as he walked into the kitchen. Spike looked around the kitchen a couple of times, not able to see or find anyone around. Spike decided to head back to the living room when the little girl jumped on Spike's back.

" AHH! Who the hell are you!?" Spike yelled as he tried get the girl off his back.

"I'm Edward, and you are bad person trying to steal from Faye-Faye's house!" The girl also known as Edward said as she grabbed Spike's nose. "Look, you crazy kid Faye said I could stay here till she comes back!" Spike yelled as he finally got Edward off his back and flipped her on the couch. "Now, I really don't feel like getting attacked by a psycho he/she, and your mutt. So get this thing off me!" Spike continued to yell.

     "Ed is a girl and Ein isn't a thing." Ed replied as she grabbed Ein from Spike's pants. "Ok, now that we settled our differences, let's shake hands peacefully. I'm Spike." Spike gestured his hand towards Ed.

     " I'm Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tiruvusky the 4th" Ed said as she shakes Spike's hand. "And this is Ein." Ein barked. As soon as they let go of each other's hands, Spike heard the front door opening. He turned and saw Faye carrying a bag of Chinese take out. " Hey, Oh I see you met Edward." Faye said as she dropped the bag on the kitchen counter. 

   "Faye-Faye, you're home!" Ed squealed as she ran to give Faye a hug. "Ed missed you so much Faye-Faye." Faye hugged Edward back. "Ed, I hope you weren't giving Spike a hard time." Faye said as she looked at Spike. "Hey are you okay? You seem a little stressed out?" Faye asked, noting that Spike looked a little stressed. "No, I'm fine, but is she yours?" Spike asked. Faye was taken back by the question.

   " No, she isn't. I was coming home from work one day and I saw her wondering around the streets, with her dog. So I decide to help her. I gave her some cash to find a place to stay. Some how she followed me home and wouldn't leave since." Faye explained. "Look, I bought some food if you want any help yourself, but after that you, Ed and me are going to look for a profile on Vicious and try to find where he could be."

 "Ed? What can teenage girl, who hasn't even matured yet help us?" Spike asked in disbelief.

   "Ed is a hacker. She helps me track down people I need to find. She could be a big help with this case." Faye responds.

"Well, then let's eat because I'm starving." He said wanting to change. After he mentioned food his stomach started growling. Faye and Ed started laughing as Faye went to the kitchen to serve everybody. "Spike-person's hungry!" Ed laughed as she rolled back, landing on her back.

     A/N: So what do you think about my little surprise. I hope you like it because I do. I wanted all of the Bebop crew to be together again. That's why I added Ed and decided to make Jet and Spike friends. Now better start writing the next chapter and you better star reviewing. Bye! 


	5. Chpt 5:Finally getting Down to Business

**          A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update. I really don't like making excuses (Lots of Homework, damn teachers.), so I'm just going to shut my beak and continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Plain and simple**.

**The Will To Win**

**     Chapter 5: Finally Getting Down to Business**

          "So, how long do we have to wait?" Faye asked as Ed was typing furiously on her laptop. Everyone has just finished eating and were all sitting in the living room. 

     "Edward doesn't know. Tomato is going as fast as it can."

     "Tomato?" Spike wasn't really interested on what Faye or Ed was doing but he was just curious. "Who the hell is Tomato?"

     "Tomato is what Ed calls her laptop. I don't know, she just does." Faye replied without taking her eyes off the screen. Ein was lazily sleeping on the floor next to Ed as she continued typing.

     "Edward found information!" Ed squealed excitedly as Spike and Faye stared at the screen.

     "So, what did you find?" Faye asked impatiently.

     "Well, after the story that Spike-person told us during lunch, Ed started to search in private Red Dragon syndicate files. While looking in these files Ed found out that Vicious-person is the new leader."

      "WHAT?!" Both Spike and Faye yelled. 

     "What do you mean Vicious is the new leader? What happened to Mao?" Spike asked.

"Oh-la-la, Mao-person died yesterday morning, after a meeting with other syndicate members. He's was found on the floor with eyes wide open and ghostly pale. People believe that he died because of health problems." Ed said. Faye took a quick glance at Spike. She could see the hurt and anger look in his eyes. They both knew that Mao didn't die accidentally.

     "That would explain why he's the leader but I was first in command. Why didn't they try to look for me?" Spike asked more to himself.

     "Spike-person was to be new leader-person but Spike-person was declared dead the night after the hotel incident." Ed said as she started singing 'Following the Leader'.

     "I get it, Vicious probably thought you weren't going to show up anytime soon. So he might have somehow gotten the dragons on his side and then had a clean murder on Mao." Faye said while looking over the information on the screen.

     "Then Vicious is still on Mars, and if he's the new leader then he must be doing business. And I think I know where to find."

     "Where?" Faye and Ed asked at the same time.

"All I can say is Faye get your dancing shoes we're going clubbin." Spike smirked as he looked at Faye, who looked confused about the situation.

******************************************************************************************************************************

      9:45 pm Club Infinity 

         Spike and Faye had just arrived at Club Infinity and were now parking the car. Spike had just gotten out of the car to help Faye out. He was wearing a blue suit with a yellow dress shirt under a matching blue jacket. Faye couldn't stand him wearing faded jeans and a white shirt to a club. So she bought him the suit on sale, which he still doesn't know. After Spike helped Faye out of the car, they both started walking to the club together hand and hand. Faye was wearing a black dress that was tied around her neck and reached to her knees. Her hair was pulled up in a messy yet attractive bun.

    "So are you sure he is going to be here?" Faye asked as they past the bouncer and entered the club.

     "Well, this is one of the Red Dragon's biggest drug dealing business. This is where they get all their profits. We might not find Vicious because leaders don't like getting there hands dirty. So they send other experienced men to do the dirty work for them." Spike explained as he looked around the club. "But we only need to find one dragon member to get to Vicious. The plan is we look for any man that looks suspicious. When you find him point him out to me. Don't go on it on your own, you'll just be asking for trouble."

     "What? You think I can't handle it myself?" She asked as she dropped his hand and looked at him

 "Don't get me wrong, you're a good fighter and everything but that's not going to cut it. These guys have been trained by all sorts of assassins and I wouldn't want my only attractive partner to get killed."  He then turned around and walk trough the crowd, leaving a shock Faye behind.

          **A/N: Sorry I have to stop there but it's late and I am sleepy as hell. I know that this is probably going a little slow but I just want to get the Spike, Vicious, and Julia (I hate her, sorry if some of you don't feel the same) thing over with. Don't worry there will be more Spike/Faye in the next chapter. Oh before I forget, I was thinking maybe I should bring Julia back to life. Part of me says let her rot six feet under ground the other says it might turn into a good triangle between Spike/Faye. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks and don't forget to R&R.**

**   I just want to take a quick minute to thank everyone that reviewed.**

**                    FayesEmeraldEyes (u have a nice pen name to)**

**                    Kendra Luehr (I think I spelled right this time)**

**                    Bloody Love (Thanks 4 the review)**

**                    Carly() (thanks 4 the review)**

**                    Qui-ti (Chlorophyll, Baby!)**

**                    Disturbed Child (Thanks 4 the review)**

**  Thank you all 4 reviewing. If I missed anybody please let me know.**


	6. Chpt6:Spike Is That You?

          A/N: I would have had this chapter posted yesterday but my parents took me out for my 15th birthday. I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far; it has made me really happy.  Anyway, I've been doing some thinking (that's something new) and I thought why bring Julia back when Vicious just killed her (also, the fact that Spike always has to pick between Julia and Faye). So I decided to give the spotlight to Faye. Besides, if I were to bring Julia back I would have to go trough a lot of trouble on explaining how Julia escaped from the morgue or something like that. Now that everyone is up to date, let's get this show on the road.

   Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop because if I did Spike and Faye would have been together and Julia would rot in hell (sorry Julia fans).

     The Will To Win

Chapter 6: Spike is that you? 

     The club was packed. There were dancing couples everywhere and not a table in sight. Faye was sitting at the bar ordering a drink.

 "What can I get you sweetheart?" A greasy middle-aged bartender asked. Faye would have knock the guy out for that little comment of his but being the considerate woman that she is, she didn't. 

 "Beer, please." The bartender opened a little refrigerator underneath the bar and grabbed a beer bottle. He popped the lid off and handed the bottle to Faye. As soon as she grabbed the bottle, she hoped off the stool and started walking trough the club. As she passed trough the dancing crowd, she caught a glimpse of a man sitting at a table with another man and a woman.

  "Could he be…?" Faye's thought as she started to walk across the dance floor. As if on cue a man knocked right into her causing her beer bottle to hit the floor.

  "Hey! Why don't you watch where…huh? Spike is that you?" Faye was looking at a man's face that resembles Spike but it wasn't Spike. She could tell by looking in his eyes, and instead of a mop of green hair, the guy had a mop of blonde hair.

 "I'm sorry, you have me confused with somebody else. My name is Andy Von De Oniyate, heir of Oniyate Ranch." The man also known as Andy said. " I didn't mean to run into you but I was in a hurry. If you don't mind I would like to buy you another beer."

 "I don't know. I was actually looking for someone." Faye looked over Andy's shoulder to the see the black-haired man walk away from the couple sitting at the table. " I'm sorry but I have to go." With that said Faye started to walk away from Andy but he stopped her before she can even pass him.

 "Can I at least know your name?" He asked while looking down at her. Faye couldn't understand what it was about him but something about his blue eyes (A/N: I'm not sure what his eye color is) made her feel at ease.

  "Um… Faye Valentine." Faye then left him behind and started her search for Spike.

  "Faye Valentine." Andy repeated to himself with a smirk on his face.

*********************************************************************

     Now Spike was somewhere in the back of the club searching for anyone that he recognized. A couple of blondes and cocktail waitresses would offer him a drink or a wink (Hey! I just rhymed). He would just give them a heart throbbing smile and walk away. As Spike made his way to the bar he saw Faye talking with some other guy. 

 'What the hell does she think she is doing? This is no time to get sidetrack.' Spike thought but he couldn't help having this feeling in the pit of his stomach. Trying his best to ignore this feeling, he pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke it.

      Spike knew this feeling he was having, jealously. He felt it so many times when Julia was with Vicious but he didn't want to feel that with Faye. Spike never wanted to feel that way again, yet here he is feeling it all over again and with none other than Faye. He can't possibly love Faye so why is he feeling this way (isn't it obvious?).

     Spike put his cigarette out on an ashtray, he turned to see the guy Faye was talking with earlier standing alone smirking to himself. He then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Faye staring at him with a serious face.

 "What's with the serious expression?"

 "I think we found our guy." Faye said

 "Where is he?"

 "Near the exit. He's around 185 cm, and has black hair. He's probably around his early 20's." As Faye described the man, Spike was busy looking around the club to find the match of Faye's description. Moments later Spike found him. Spike then finds himself looking in the eyes of none other than…

 "Shin."

     A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I just had to get this chapter posted. So what do you think? I hoped you liked it. Well, anyways I just want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and don't forget to review.


	7. Chpt7:The Meeting And A Dream

The Will To Win

Chapter7: The Meeting and a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

   ~*~*~*~*Last Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think we found our guy." Faye said

 "Where is he?"

 "Near the exit. He's around 185 cm, and has black hair. He's probably around his early 20's." As Faye described the man, Spike was busy looking around the club to find the match of Faye's description. Moments later Spike found him. Spike then finds himself looking in the eyes of none other than…

 "Shin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "You know him?" Faye asked as she looked between Spike and Shin. By the looks on their faces, she could tell that they weren't enemies. Faye smiled at the thought of Spike having a friend at his side.

  Spike was about to answer Faye's question but was caught off guard when he saw Faye smiling and staring off to space. 'I wonder what she is thinking about.' Spike smirked as he grabbed her hand and led her across the dance floor. Shin was waiting patiently for Spike at a table near the dance floor. Shin also noticed that Spike wasn't alone as he saw Spike leading a woman pass the dancing couples.

 As soon as Spike and Faye neared the table, Shin got up from his seat to greet them. " Spike…I thought you were dead." Shin stared at Spike in disbelief. He couldn't believe Spike was alive, when Shin found out from Vicious that Spike was murdered, he was devastated. Spike was Shin's only best friend since his brother Lin had died in battle.

 "Well as you can see I'm not. I'm alive and well, and I'm out to seek revenge against Vicious." Spike mentioned Vicious as if he were a poisonous insect that HAD to be exterminated. "Who's the woman?" Shin asked as he pointed his head towards Faye.

 "Shin this is Faye Valentine. Faye I like you to meet Shin." Faye held her hand out as both of them shook hands. "Shin I need your help."  Spike said as Shin returned his gaze to Spike.

 "I'll help you but I want to know what is going on." Shin demanded. If he was going to help Spike he had to know why Vicious lied? And why Spike was seeking revenge against Vicious? 

  "It all started when I was suppose to meet Julia. She said she wanted to be with me and that she wanted to run away from the syndicate." Spike said as he saw his past flash before his eyes once again. "We went to a hotel and somehow Vicious found us. He killed Julia, then I attacked and snuck out before the cops would come."

 Spike looked at Shin as he urged him to continue. Spike then took a glance at Faye to see her smiling at him. Spike felt confident as he returned the smile and continued with his story.

 "A couple days later I was in need of money. I didn't know whom to turn too and I didn't want to involve anyone because I knew Vicious would get back at them, to get to me. So I ended up robbing a convenient store and found myself getting caught by a cop. Hehehe…and not just any cop but by Faye Valentine." Spike took a minute to look at Shin. If Spike wasn't so serious about the situation he would of cracked up and die of laughter by the expression of Shin's face.

 Faye tried to hold back a smile as she looked at Shin. 'It's as if he wouldn't have guess in a million years that I was a cop.' Faye thought as a soft giggle accidentally escaped her lips. Shin was shock to hear that Faye was a cop. It was so shocking that he had turn three shades paler and his eyes looked like the would pop out of their sockets.

  " You mean to tell me that she is a cop?" Shin asked as soon as he regained some of his composure.

  "Yes, I'm a cop. After I caught Spike I was going to send him down to the station but he offered me a deal I couldn't refused." Faye looked at Spike. Her eyes were asking him if it was ok to continue for him. Spike just nodded his. "He offered me to help me with Julia's murder and to arrest Vicious. I really needed to solve this case to impress my boss, who thinks he can do anything. Now we have just found out that Mao has died and Vicious is the new leader. But we believe Vicious somehow got the dragon members on his side and killed Mao." Faye finished as she took out a cigarette from her purse. She was looking for a light but Shin already had one out for her.

 "Now that your caught up with everything, why don't you tells us what's up with Vicious." Spike said. Shin look ay Spike, thinking of all that he has heard. He never really liked Vicious anyways so he believed that Vicious would do something like this.

  "Its true that Vicious is the new leader. After Mao died, Vicious has been changing orders around the syndicate. He killed some of his own men who wouldn't meet with his demands." Shin answered.

 " Shin I need you to tell me when I can find Vicious. Right now I'm staying at Faye's place, she'll give you the address and phone number so you can reach me." Spike said as Faye handed Shin a napkin with her address and phone number. Spike and Faye got up from their seats as they got ready to go home.

 "Shi, I'm really glad I got to see again." Spike said as Shin got up from his seat and shook hands with Spike. "Goodbye Spike, I'll call when I find out more about Vicious. Faye, it's been a real pleasure meeting you." Shin kissed Faye's hand.

 "Same here. Well, goodbye Shin." Spike and Faye walked out of the club and headed to the car. Once they got in they drove off back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  The Next Day

    It was around 10:30 when Faye decided to wake up. She got up and decided to take a shower. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water faucet. She tested the water temperature before she got in. As soon as the water was nice and warm, she took off her clothes and got in the shower.

  Spike was still sleeping on the couch. He was having a dream about Julia and Vicious

~*~*~Spike's Dream~*~*~

 At The Graveyard

  "Julia, why did you ask me to come here?" Spike asked as he saw Julia standing next to a tombstone. "Spike, I don't you to be apart of the syndicate any longer. I'm tired of Vicious, I'm tired of you risking your life, and I'm tired of this life. I want to start life over " Julia stared at spike as Spike stepped closer to Julia. Julia closed the distance between them. They both stood there embracing each other.

  "Spike, I want to be with you. So let's run away together and start over." As Julia said this, Spike was thinking if she should believe her or not. The odds of them running away were slim but he was a believer.

 "Alright, lets do it. Let's run away together." Spike started to kiss Julia passionately. They stopped kissing as soon as they heard a click of a gun. "The only place you will be running is to hell." A sinister voice said as Spike turned around to see Vicious Standing in front of him with a gun in his hand.

 Spike put a protective arm around Julia but she shoved him away. Spike was shocked as he saw Julia walk towards Vicious. "Julia! What are you doing?" Spike demanded. Julia just ignored as she stood between Spike and Vicious. Everything suddenly went quiet as the sound of Vicious gun went off, heading straight towards Julia. Spike saw everything in very slow blur. He saw Julia falling to the ground slowly. As soon as Julia 's body hit the ground, Spike Felt like he couldn't breathe. He suddenly started to fell light headed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ed has just gotten out of her room with as she saw Spike sleeping on the couch mumbling the word 'Julia'. She thought he was having a nightmare so she decided to wake him up.

  "Spike-person why are you sleeping? Spike-person needs to wake up." Ed said as she started to bounce on Spike stomach.

 Seconds later Spike's eyes snapped open and he jumped off the couch sending Ed on the Floor. Spike was trying to get air back to in body while Ed was rubbing her bottom.

 "Ed, are you trying to kill me?" Spike yelled angrily.

 "No. Ed was trying to help because Ed thought Spike-person was having a night mare." Ed said as looked at Spike with her innocent yellow eyes.

 "What makes you think I was having a nightmare?" Spike asked.

 "Well, Spike-Person was mumbling 'Julia' and Ed thought it was something bad."

 "Look Ed, Julia is not a nightmare but my dream was hell. I guess I'm glad that you woke me up." Spike looked at Ed as she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

 "So Ed did good?" Ed asked with the sound of hope in her voice.

 " Yeah, you did good." As Spike gave Ed a pat in the head, he suddenly heard the doorbell. He got up the couch and started to head towards the door. He opened the door only to reveal…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm sorry that I have to stop there but its almost 12:30 and I have to go to school tomorrow. Anyways I hope this chapter makes up for missing a couple updates. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because personally I think it suxs. Oh well, I'll leave for you to decide so don't forget to read and review.

 Till next chapter, bye!


	8. Chpt8:Going Back Trough Time

     **A/N:** It has come to my attention that I have been slacking off lately. Its just that I have been feeling pressured. I mean my gym grade has dropped down to a B, I have a geography test on Wednesday that I know I am going to fail and my mom is threatening me of taking away the computer from me if I get a C on my next report card. So basically everything is just a little hectic **(Ahh! Who am I kidding everything is just hell! I'm about to rip my hair out of my head!)**. I guess I know what you are thinking **'so cry me a Mississippi River, build a bridge, and get over it! What does that have to do with us?'**

   Some of you might not even think that and I'm glad but let me warn you, if you were in my shoes you'd feel pretty down in the dumps. I really don't like putting all my problems on you but I just needed to get this all out of my system and what better way to do it by expressing myself in writing! Alright enough of that, let's get down to the real reason why we're here. Sorry, if this is going really slow or really fast (I can't really tell the difference ^_^) but there is a reason to it and I hope you read this long enough to find out. I know its taking awhile for Spike and Faye to get together but I'm working on it, Trust me ^_~. The real reason for the delay of Spike and Faye is that they are a hard couple to put together and if any of you have any pointers on how to get this tough couple together than that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!****

**    One More Thing:** I've been reading lots of 'Choose Your Own Adventure stories' from shows like Yu Yu Hakusho and I was thinking that maybe I should write one about you and Spike and/or Vicious. The plot is simple; all you have to do is just choose if you want to be with Spike or Vicious. If you are interested about this just leave a little message with your review and I'll let you if I post it or not, or when I am going to post it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.**

   The Will To Win 

Chapter8: Going Back Trough Time

     **Faye's P.O.V**

      I was only eight years old when I lost my parents, yet I still remember that terrible night, the smell of my parent's blood, and the laughter of the men who killed them. But why am I thinking about this now? It's been nearly 15 years since that night. I guess I can't help but wonder that maybe my parent's death had some sort of important significance. I'm trying so hard to think why have my parents been killed. Burglary was normal thing for I use to live in the shadiest part of Mars but the thugs in my neighborhood were nothing but wannabes. All they did was bad talk and give people a hard time with their wannabe-bad-ass attitudes; they would have never broken into a house without at least disguising their identities and why would anybody want to steal from an apartment complex that just had nothing but very poor people with no money what so ever. As I stand under the warm water from the showerhead I try to go back trough time. Back in time when I was just eight years old.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     _I couldn't sleep. My parents thought that I should sleep without my nightlight, so basically it was my first night sleeping in the dark. It was close to midnight as I felt my whole world getting sleepy but before I could close my eyes I saw a bright light peering trough my window. I snuck out bed and walked to the windowsill. I looked out to window to about three men wearing black trench coats and carrying guns as they charged up the stairs into the complex. _

_   I run out of my room to tell my parents about the men downstairs. Once I was in their room, I jumped on their bed and shook both my parents awake._

_ "What is it sweetie?" Said my mother. My neighbors would say I was a miniature of my mother. My mother had pale skin and violet hair just like me. The only difference between my mother and me is that she has hazel eyes. _

_"There are some men downstairs with guns." As soon as the words left my mouth both my parents jumped out of. My dad grabbed me by arm and led me to the hall closet as my mom followed. As we entered the living room I could easily hear footsteps marching in the hall and the sound of various doors kicked open. It was obvious that these men were searching for someone important. Part of thought it was my parents they were after, why else would they have panic?_

_   "Faye no matter what happens, you are to stay in here." My father said in a sternly voice as he gently pushed me in the closet. I had my father's green eyes; it was the only thing I inherited from him. His hair was brown and always messy, yet I didn't mind because I would always play with his hair when I lay down with him on the couch. "No matter what happens to us, we will always love you." The footsteps were getting louder. " Remember, that the only way to make it trough life is by the will to win…and to survive." With that said my father shut door as soon as the front door was kicked in. I noticed that the door was open just a little as light poured in trough the little space that was open. I crawled towards the door as I peaked trough the little spy-hole. I could clearly see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes pointing a gun towards my father while the other two men held my mother by her arms. The man with blonde looked no other than 18 years old._

_    "Where is the girl?" The man with blonde hair yelled as my father stood there with bravery in his eyes and determination in his soul. I knew he was talking about but I just didn't know why. I felt like crying seeing my parents held at gunpoint but I didn't. My will to win and to survive wouldn't let me jump out of the closet and save my parents. Instead I just stood there and watched my mother get shot after my father refused to tell the man where I was. I fought the urge to cry out as my father tried to attack the man who had killed my mother but was shot as well before my father could even touch him._

_     As the three men started to search trough my parent's room, I took the opportunity to sneak out of the closet and out to the hall. I started to run as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was heading too and I could have care less. All I knew was that I had to run as far away as possible. I had to run far away from those men. I was starting to get tired and my muscles were begging me to stop but I just kept going. Once I stopped running I found myself in front of a park located near the industrial city of Mars._

_     I walked trough the opened gates of the park and sat down on a bench that was near a pond. I closed my eyes and replayed the events of tonight in my head. I noticed the tears that were in held back in my eyes for so long had finally fallen. I had finally let my tears fall as I fell asleep and dreamt…of my nonexistent family._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

     I opened my eyes as I was brought back to reality by the sound of Spike's shrieking voice. I decided it was time to get out of the shower. I grabbed my light green robe as I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in my robe. I stepped back into my room, deciding what I was going to wear for the day. I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tank top. As soon as I was done dressing, I heard the doorbell and walked out of my to room to answer the door.

     I walked into the living room to Spike reaching for the doorknob, and Ed doing…who knows what. Spike opened the door and I was shocked to see Andy standing right outside my door.

   "Who the hell are you?" Spike said. I notice an angry tone in Spike's voice but I shrug it off as I walk towards them.

   "Andy? What are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't know how Andy knew where I lived. I don't remember giving my address Andy but somehow he found his way over here and I'm going to find out how.

     "Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought that I give this back to you." Andy handed… my credit card? Now I was confused, how did Andy get my credit card? I looked at Spike only to see a look of disappointment and anger on his face. I don't what he was so mad about, it was obviously _My_ credit card so why should he care if I lost it or not? I decided to ignore him and try to figure out other things that were more important.

   "Where did you get this? I clearly don't remember dropping this." I look at my credit card then back into Andy's blue eyes and as I look at them, I couldn't help but feel that I have seen them before. 

  "He probably pick pocketed it out of your purse." I heard Spike whisper in my ear. I could tell that Andy had heard because he slightly started to frown at Spike.

   "After you ran off last night I saw it laying on the floor. I saw your address on it and thought that I should return it." Andy said. "I also remembered that I owe you a new drink. So why not join me for breakfast?" 

   "Oh come on! Don't tell me your going to fall for that crap?" Spike asked. "I can't believe you of all people fall for that mushy stuff. Just cause some guy comes over and brings back your long lost credit card. Then he uses some of the cheesiest pick up lines and suddenly you get all lovey-dovey."

     "I do not! Why do you care anyways?  Your just jealous that somebody has already beaten you to me" If Spike was going to make of me, he sure a hell wasn't to get away with it.

    "Yeah right! Jealous of what, I just felt sorry for the guy. Look do whatever you want, I got things to do anyways." Spike replied as he made his way to the couch.     

   "And that would be?" I asked. 

   " 'Why do you care?' " He mocked. Spike can be so annoying. He knew all the right ways to push my buttons but I was not going to let him ruin my day.

   "Fine be that way! Come on Andy breakfast awaits us." With that said I grabbed Andy's arm and stomped angrily towards the elevator. I turned to see Spike at the door yelling "Fine! I don't need you!" before slamming the door.

     **A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if there are any grammar problems but I had to get this chapter posted. I would have posted this sooner but I had serious case of the flu and I am just now recovering. Anyways sorry if the whole credit card confuses you or is just plain stupid but I had to have Andy see Faye again and I couldn't think of anything at the moment.       

__


	9. Chpt9:Is It Love? Or Attraction?

The Will To Win 

**Chapter 9: Is It Love? Or Attraction?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters. They all belong to their respective owners, so please don't sue me. All I have is my last week paycheck and it's not much.

(Last Time)

**Faye's P.O.V**

"Yeah right! Jealous of what, I just felt sorry for the guy. Look do whatever you want, I got things to do anyways." Spike replied as he made his way to the couch.

"And that would be?" I asked.

" 'Why do you care?' " He mocked. Spike can be so annoying. He knew all the right ways to push my buttons but I was not going to let him ruin my day.

"Fine be that way! Come on Andy breakfast awaits us." With that said I grabbed Andy's arm and stomped angrily towards the elevator. I turned to see Spike at the door yelling "Fine! I don't need you!" before slamming the door.

(Now)

Spike's P.O.V 

After Faye left with that jackass I slammed the door and went towards the phone to call Shin. I picked up the phone and the dialed the number he gave Faye last night. After three rings, Shin finally decided to pick up his phone.

"Hello?" Shin answered with a dreary voice.

"Shin, its Spike."

"Spike, What do you want?" So much for manners I thought.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you can meet me right now."

"Is something wrong?" Shin asked.

"No, just meet me at Faye's place. Its an apartment complex at the Cypress Village. Do you know where that is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been there a couple times. I'm on my way. Bye"

"Good. The room number is D46. See ya."

With that said I hanged up the phone and went back to my couch. I slowly dropped onto the couch as I closed my eyes. Then out of nowhere Ed jumped up from behind the couch. It didn't faze me any more because I was getting use to Ed. I guess you can say I have some sort of tolerance for Edward and her dog.

"SPIKE-PERSON!!"

"What do you want Ed?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Where's Faye-Faye?" I cringed at the nickname she gave Faye.

"Out." I simply answered, "She went with some guy out to breakfast."

"Oh, ok!!" With that she spread out her arms and flew out the room (literally) while making weird airplane noises. I shut it all off with thoughts of the cunning vixen. Why? Of all people would she go out with him?

The first time I met Faye was at a convenient store and boy, did she kick ass (mine specifically) but I will never admit that to her willingly.

(Flashback)

_The cashier handed me the bag of money as I make my way out of the store without turning my attention from my victims. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to see a fist hit me square in the face. I looked up and saw the prettiest thing on two legs. Too bad I met her under bad circumstances. We probably could've hooked up. Damn me and my luck. Worst thing of all she's a cop._

_"You're under arrest, get up and put your hands behind your head!!" The woman points her gun at me as I pick myself off the ground. I could've taken her down but there was something stopping me. I didn't know if it was her beauty or the shock that she hit me. I'm going with the second option._

_"Look, I know I'm breaking the law but damn! You didn't have to hit me like that. I mean that didn't hurt but that was a cheap shot." I said as I put my hands behind my head. I knew she was ignoring me when I felt her grab my left arm and pin both my arms behind my back. She then started to read me my rights._

"Hey Spike, you in here?"

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of shin's voice. I heard him open the front door and make his way inside.

"In here." I replied to him without making the effort of getting off my spot. I did open my eyes but all I did was stare off into Space. Ed and Ein were around running around the while Ed was singing some song she randomly made up.

"I came as soon as you called. What's up?"

"Did you find out anything about Vicious and his whereabouts?" I asked, hoping that there's something I could do to past up time.

"He's still on Mars. Next Monday he has a big drug deal on Tharisis." I noticed Shin staring at me. Probably noticing how stressed out I am with all this.

"Spike, I get the feeling you didn't call me to just talk about Vicious. Why don't you tell me what's really going on." Oh shin. He always had a soft side for when it comes to his friends. He was like a younger brother to me since his brother Lin died. Even before that we were good buds.

"Nothing. What makes you think something is wrong?" I'm not sure if I should tell Shin what's up, I wasn't even sure what's up. I'm not the type of guy that would settle problems by just talking it out. If I had a problem I would just deal with it and let it take its course but I'm not sure that theory would help me on this type of situation.

"Where's Faye?" Shin asked changing the subject but I knew he was getting a rise out of me so I would talk. He already knew what the problem might be about. Damn him and his intelligence.

"She went out with some guy she met last night at the club." I finally said as I stared at the ground. I decided to keep it nice and simple.

"And that bugs you?" Shin asked with his eyebrow raised.

"It makes me want to slit his throat and feed it to the dog." I growled. So much nice and simple, I thought.

"Well buddy that's how it is when you love a woman." My head shot up from the ground as my eyes pierced into his. Damn, I think I pulled a muscle.

"What! Me in love with that shrew." I can't believe he just said that. To me that vixen was nothing but trouble. What about Julia? Funny how I haven't mentioned her name till now but still. I wouldn't forget her just to be with another woman.

"Don't deny it Spike. I could tell by the secret glances both you and Faye gave each other at the club was something." Shin said.

"What about Julia?" I asked, "I am just supposed to forget about her…just like that?"

Shin let a heavy sigh escape his throat. I knew he didn't trust her, he would tell to me all the time but I didn't care what he thought. 'Every time I see her something in the pit of my stomach would tell me she was hiding something' he would say. At the time I didn't care but now I think Julia really must've been hiding something.

"What about her? Just because she's dead doesn't mean you can't love another. Spike, I know you're still grieving but give your self and Faye a chance."

I couldn't take it anymore. I don't want to have feelings for another. I just want to avenge Julia and die in peace knowing that I completed my goal. I'm not afraid to die. I've come to realize we all die sooner or later, I prefer sooner.

"Knock it off! I admit when I first met Faye I was a little attracted to her. She was an attractive vixen that could kick ass." I looked at Shin dead in the eye as I said this. "Don't confuse attraction to love. They are two different things."

I knew Shin was a little baffled at the moment with my confession but what can I do about it? Obviously nothing, for he was the first to break the silence.

"So who's this guy she's seeing?" He asked.

I let a sigh as I tried to regain my composure and whatever was left of my dignity before I started to speak. After a few moments I started to explain the situation with Faye and that jackass.

"He's just some guy she ran into while she was finding clues on Vicious. Shin you should've seen this guy, thinking he was Mr. Bad Ass and Faye totally fell for it." I stopped to look at Shin reaction.

"How did he know where Faye lived?" He asked after pondering for a moment.

"That's the funny part, he claims that she dropped her license after they collided. Wanting to play knight and shinning armor he brought it back to her. To tell you the truth I don't trust the guy. Something tells me that he picked it out of her purse." I paused for a while. " I told Faye that I couldn't believe she fell for the type of guys that pretend to be nice but then have other intentions. She got all pissed and said I was jealous then they both left."

Shin was taking his time to let the information sink into his head. I bet he didn't understood what I said since I was talking so fast but I think he got most of it.

"What's his name?"

"Andy something. I'm not sure what his last name is. Frankly I couldn't give a rats ass."

'Andy…that name sounds so familiar.' Shin thought.

**A/N-Hey guys its been a while but I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update and I won't go into detail about it. Let's just say a bunch of problems occurred that's all. Anyways I'll try to update as fast as possible but it all depends on how many people review I guess. Hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review. Sorry for the wait and if there is any grammar problems, or if they were out of character.**

SNK-Hey thanks for reviewing. You're the one who made me get up my tired lazy ass and write. Thanks!

Caitlin- Yeah sorry for all the grammar errors but I update this at like one in the morning and I don't have much time to check for mistakes. Thanks for the criticism though, it helped me a little on my grammar.

nanashi's girl- lol, yeah he is. Thanks for reviewing!

Kendra Luehr- You figured it out! T=Thanks for the review it means a lot coming for you since your so good at writing fics. Anyways update The Affair and Forever Broke because they are both really good. Sorry I haven't reviewed them but I will.

Bloody Love- Thank you and he is the next chapter sorry it took so long.

Birdychick-Thanks you for reviewing and here's the next chapter again sorry for the wait.

Light-of-Halo- I'm so glad you like it and yeah I am going to have Spike and Andy go head to head. I just don't know when lol!

Well that's everybody. If I forgot some body I'm sorry. Anyways don't forget to review. BYE!


	10. Chpt10: Into The Eyes of The Killer

**The Will To Win**

**Chapter 10: Into The Eyes Of The Killer **

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

(Last Time)

"What's his name?"

"Andy something. I'm not sure what his last name is. Frankly, I couldn't give a rat's ass."

'Andy...that name sounds so familiar.' Shin thought.

(Now)

Faye's P.O.V

How dare he? That arrogant lunkhead dares to insult me! He shouldn't be the one to talk. He was the one sleeping with his best friend's girl. And look where that got him, facing a new angry syndicate leader.

"Faye is something wrong" Andy asked. I almost forgot that he was sitting across from me. How deep in thought was I?

"No I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Well you haven't touched your meal. Don't you like it?" Ignoring his question, I looked down to see my plate looking the same when it was brought in. I really wasn't in the mood to eat. Having the memory of my parents' death fresh in my mind made me lose my appetite. Then why the hell did I accept to come with Andy? Oh yeah, Spike. I picked up my fork as I slowly started to eat my pancakes and eggs.

"I'm really glad you came with me." Andy abruptly said as he placed his hand on mine (the one that isn't holding the fork). I look in his cobalt eyes which made a chill run up my spine. The feeling that I seen his eyes before still hasn't left my mind. His eyes scare me to no end and I don't even know why. I'm Faye Valentine, one tough bitch, and I don't get scared of anything.

"Well I'm glad to be here." I said. I decided that I'm just being paranoid and that I'm going to stop and enjoy myself.

"Can I ask you something?" I didn't allow myself to look in his eyes to see his true intentions but I did give a nod for him to continue. Every second that goes by I find it hard to trust him. Maybe Spike was right, maybe Andy did have other intentions.

"How does it feel to lose your parents?" I gasped as I finally looked into his eyes. They didn't look like the ones of an innocent person instead they were menacing and cold looking. Now I'll admit that I am scared shitless.

"How do you know about my parents?" I asked coldly.

"Why don't we take this to go and then we'll talk about it?" His voice still held no emotion.

Should I go or stay? I mean he knows about my parents but what if it's a trap. Damn me for forgetting my gun. I saw him leave some cash on the table and head for the door. I guess he was expecting me to follow but he could at least help me out my chair. I wish Spike was here. What! What am I saying? He's the reason I'm in this mess but I can't help but wonder if he's thinking of me.

I shook any thoughts of Spike from my head and hastily walked outside. I saw Andy walk into a dark alley looking inconspicuous. Let' slow down Faye and think. Andy and a dark alley, oh man my spider senses are tingling. I slowly started to walk into the alley and saw Andy not to far down.

"So glad you could make it, please make yourself comfortable." He said, his is words dripping with sarcasm. He's worse than Spike. UGH! I really need to stop thinking about him especially at time like this.

"Drop the formalities. We all know its bullshit." I said irritably. "What do you know of my parents?"

"For being a cop, you're pretty dense," He started "I killed your parents."

I gasped as I found myself pushed against a wall. Without realizing I closed my eyes, I slowly open to see Andy's face inches from mines. Now I was truly scared. Just looking into the eyes of my parents' killer scared me to no end and I hated it. Hated him with a passion that I didn't know I had. Oh great I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. No! I refuse to cry especially in front of him! I won't give him the satisfaction.

"You're trembling." He said with a sadistic smirk.

"You bastard, let go of me!" I yelled. Now I really wish Spike was hear to kick his ass. I won't even deny it but I will never admit it publicly. Even at the worst times I think of Spike. What is wrong with me? I need to stop thinking and find a way to get out of this mess.

"You want to know why we were looking for you 15 years ago." I could only nod my head slowly. Why did want me? I had to know, why?

"Your father was in big debt. He spent most of his time in a casino depositing his earnings at a blackjack table. The syndicate was the way out of debt." I could his breath on my cheek as he laid his head on the crock of my neck.

"After 5 years at working at the syndicate, he decided to back down. He fully knew he could never leave the syndicate without punishment. I kept a good eye on your family and suggested to Mao that we take you into the syndicate instead of killing your father. After telling your father he refused and looked where it leads to, him and your mother dead."

"You sick son of a bitch." I said slowly, venom dropping from my voice. I knew tears were falling from eyes but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to go home with Ed, Ein, and yes even Spike.

"You don't even know." He said his smirk still present on his face. "Join us Faye, the syndicate isn't as bad as everybody makes it to be."

"I'll never join the syndicate." I spat into his face. This caused him to grab a fist full of my hair which made me cry out in pain. Why do guys always have to go for the hair?

"You listen here wench, tell Spike that he can't run forever. He knows the syndicate will never leave him in peace until he is dead. Vicious will kill him, if it's the last thing he will do." With that said he crushed his lips against mine as I tried to push him off me. He pulled away as he started to walk away down the dark alley. When he was out of my sight I slid down the wall until I landed on the ground with a soft thud. That was when I let my guard down and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Who could blame me? I just found out that my dad was in debt, a syndicate member and murdered by Andy all in one day. I think I deserve a good cry or so. I gradually stood up as I started to walk out the alley. So Andy knows Spike? Does Spike know Andy as well? I know one thing for sure.

Andy will die for murder of my kin! That I will personally make sure of.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

I stumbled into my apartment, after opening the lock, only to see Spike and Shin sitting in the living room. I guess they noticed how disheveled figure because they bolted up from their spots and rushed towards me.  
  
"Faye...you alright?" Spike asked first. "What happened to you?"

"Oh I'm fine, I just so happened to come across your syndicate buddy." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Who did this to you?" Shin asked. What is this? 21 questions. I really wasn't in the mood to answer all their questions right now, so I did the only thing I could do. I walked into the living room, picked up a cigarette (that just happens to be in my reach), and plopped onto the couch. The guys looked pretty dumbfounded at the moment but the followed me into the living room no less. They both sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"Faye, what's that supposed to mean? Who did this to you?" I looked at Spike and saw a hint of concern in his eyes that just made me spill all I knew. I felt the tears slowly run down my face as I started to explain what happened with Andy.

"Andy is one them Spike. He works for Vicious and he was also the one who killed my parents. The ass was just being nice because he wanted me to join the syndicate. My father worked for the syndicate because he was in debt. One day he wanted out and you should know you can't leave the syndicate without punishment. That punishment was the death of my parents for the capture of me. Andy told me to tell you that you can't run forever. Vicious will find kill."

The tears came down faster when I was down telling them what happened. Spike got up from his spot as he hugged me. I fell into his embrace as I silently sobbed into his shoulder. His hand rubbed my back up and down as he whispered into my ear telling me everything was going to be alright but I knew better. I knew Spike was upset as well.

"Andy...Andy Von De Oniyate?" Shin asked after pondering for while to him self. I almost forgot that he was even there. I was to busy inhaling the scent cigarettes and cologne that was coming from Spike's shirt. Realizing that I was being pathetic I immediately pulled out from his arms while wiping my face of any trace of tears. I hated being weak especially in front of people. I didn't notice the small look of hurt stitched on Spike's face as I looked at Shin.

"Yes, that's his name," I replied, "Do you know him?"

"He's been working for the syndicate for a long while now. I don't know him personally but I've seen him from afar. I knew I heard the name somewhere when Spike mentioned him."

"How come I never heard of this ass?" Spike asked. I saw his fist clenched on his knee probably thinking of ways to kill Andy and Vicious.

"I don't know. Like I said I don't even know him. I've only seen him once and that was with Vicious when they were talking about the drug dropping." Shin explained.

"What drug dropping?" I asked suddenly confused.

"Well Vicious is still on Mars because he has a big drug deal next Monday here in Tharisis." Spike answered.

"Yes, and we might drop in on him. I'm thinking Andy will be with him as well. Ok, well that's enough drama to last me for one day. I got to go. If I'm out for to long Vicious will suspect something is up so I'll talk to you guys later. Faye?" I looked up to meet Shin's eyes, "I'm sorry about your parents your father must have been a good man. Too bad I didn't get to know while in the syndicate."

"He was a good man; he just got mixed up with the wrong people." I said, "And thank you for all your help."

"No problem. See you Spike." With that he walked out the door leaving me alone with Spike on the couch.

"I'm sorry for not believing you about Andy." I felt the weight lifted off the couch, "I should've stayed here...with you."

"No use beating your self about it." Spike said. He was staring out the glass door that lead out to the balcony. The afternoon sun was shinning brightly outside. Not a cloud in sight. I got up from the couch as I stared at his back. I didn't know what to say. What can I say? Thankfully I wasn't the one who had to do the speaking.

"Do you regret it...do you regret this whole thing ever happening?"

"No" I answered strongly. Spike turned to face me as we both stared into each others eyes, brown staring into emerald. He was so close I could almost feel the heat radiating from his body but could he feel mine's? I miss that warmth I felt when I was securely in his arms not to long ago but did he feel the same way or was he just trying to make me feel better?

"Why?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"Because I would have never gotten the chance to meet you." I answered and it was the truth. If I hadn't met Spike Spiegal, I wouldn't have known this feeling that I feel for him right now. I'm not sure what it might be but all I can say is that...I think I'm falling in love with Mr. Spike Spiegal.

**A/N: Finally! I updated. Sorry it taken so long but school is a real drag. I'll try to update every other Friday but I won't make any promises. Anyways thanks for reading and let's answer some reviews from our lovely fans.**

Kendra Luehr**- **lol, yeah theirs is little loving coming from Spike and thanks for updating The Protector. Can't wait to see what happens next but you need to hurry up and update. It's been a while since I read anything from you.

Zottie- Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! Don't worry this is s real SxF and there will be some Andy/Spike ass kicking maybe even a little Faye/Andy ass kicking.

ni9htdreame12- Hope this is enough for you. Thanks for reviewing!

Well that's all of them and thanks for reading. Don't forget to review now. Buh-bye!


	11. Chpt11: So Close Yet So Far

**The Will to Win**

**Chapter 11:So Close Yet So Far **

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

(Last Time)

Faye's P.O.V

"Do you regret it...do you regret this whole thing ever happening?"

"No" I answered strongly. Spike turned to face me as we both stared into each other's eyes, brown staring into emerald. He was so close I could almost feel the heat radiating from his body but could he feel mine's? I miss that warmth I felt when I was securely in his arms not to long ago but did he feel the same way or was he just trying to make me feel better?

"Why?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"Because I would have never gotten the chance to meet you." I answered and it was the truth. If I hadn't met Spike Spiegal, I wouldn't have known this feeling that I feel for him right now. I'm not sure what it might be but all I can say is that...I think I'm falling in love with Mr. Spike Spiegal.

(Now)

Spike leaned down as his lips softly brush over Faye's lips. Feeling the touch of her lips on his made him want more. He wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand caressed her cheek. Spike pressed his body against Faye's as he captured her lips in another chaste kiss. Faye feeling Spike's body against hers deepened the kiss while also bringing them impossibly closer. As the kiss grew more intense they both fell onto the couch. Faye straddled her legs open so he could lay on top of her. Spike let his hands roamed all over Faye's body as she started to unbutton his shirt, neither separating for air.

Faye felt like she was in heaven as she felt Spike's hand touching her in all the right places. She never felt anything like this before. Sure she flirted and hanged out with other guys but that was just for fun. This was something that felt so much better, so real and she wanted more of it. Ever since she found out that she was falling for Spike she wanted to tell him but didn't know how. Obviously she didn't have to say anything since Spike made the first move but did that mean he felt the same way?

Spike was also in a world of his own. He pulled away from their kiss and laid butterfly kisses from her face down to her neck. He smirked against her skin when he heard a small gasp escape from her lips. Spike lifted Faye's shirt over her head as he once again laid butterfly kisses on her stomach, up to her breast, and back to her lips. Now Spike clearly remember saying that he wasn't in love with Faye but that unknown feeling he had was emerging when Faye told that she didn't regret meeting him. He never felt like this with Julia.

With Julia it was both love and lust at least to Spike it was. They both loved and lusted for each other but he wondered if Julia loved him back. If she felt the same devotion he felt for her. With Faye it was different at first it was just plain lust. Who wouldn't be attracted to Faye Valentine? She was gorgeous and had a knockout body with a flaming attitude. She could light a whole room with her bright emerald eyes but what did he feel for her now?

"What are Spike-person and Faye-Faye doing?" Ed asked as she watched them, from over the couch, an a awkward position. Spike was in the middle of unbuttoning Faye's pants and Faye unbuckling Spike's belt. As soon as they heard her both separated from each other and quickly got dressed.

"Nothing. What were you doing watching Ed?" Faye asked sternly. She was so close to having Spike yet so far because Ed had to ruin everything. Faye would have done this in her room but she totally forgot that Ed was here. Sometimes she wished that she lived by herself again.

"Ed and Ein heard noises so Ed wanted to see what it was." Ed responded innocently, "Ed thought Spike-person was tickling you when he was on top of Faye-Faye. Can Ed play to but with Ed's clothes on?"

Both Spike and Faye blushed at Ed's last comment but Spike was the first to recover from it and looked at Ed with a sly smirk.

"Oh you'll play all right, just not with us." Spike said which earned him a smack to the stomach courtesy of Faye. She watched Ed with irritation itched on her face. Faye didn't know how to explain this to her. If she had to do this then she would have to do it alone.

"Get out Spike." Faye demanded as she looked at Spike. The look on his face clearly read 'are you crazy?'

"And miss this?" Spike replied with an amused smirk, "No, I want to see how you're going to get out of this one."

"That won't be possible. Now I need you to get out so I explain to her these um…. things." She really hope Spike would lay off just this once so she could talked to Ed. She didn't want Spike laughing or criticizing her about everything she said. Guessed Spike finally took the hint as he looked into Faye's eyes, which held a little embarrassment and some other feelings he couldn't decipher.

"Fine but I'm going out for a walk, so don't wait up for me." With that he turned to the door and headed out leaving Faye with a curious Ed.

"Ok Ed, I'm going to explain some things that might help you understand the world better." Faye started as she sat on the couch.

"What's that?" Ed asked while plopping down next to Faye. Her face held nothing but pure curiosity.

"Well, what you saw between me and Spike was um…nature taking its course."

"How is that nature taking its course?" Ed wondered.

"You see Ed, that's what two people, who share the same feelings for each other do. They make love in a intimate sort of way. They show their affections for one another that way but you don't need to worry about that now." Faye said as she looked at Ed.

"Why not?" Faye placed a hand on her shoulder as she responded.

"You're to young right now to understand but your old enough to know what goes on in people's head. What Spike and me did, well almost did was sex. You know what sex is you just don't how its done and it will come to you naturally but don't worry about it until the time comes. You'll know when you are ready and when that happens you'll truly feel alive."

"How does Ed know when Ed is ready?" She asked.

"When you have no doubts in your mind when you are with that person. When you find somebody you love and want to spend the rest of your life with. When that feeling of finally finding the one and only arrives. Its probably best that you wait until you are married but its what you feel at that time to decided whether its right or wrong. There are other exceptions, like you could be some cheap slut looking for a good time but I'm telling you right now that won't happen with you because I know after I'm done telling all this you will wait until the time is right."

"Is Faye-Faye and Spike-person in love?" The question hit Faye like a ton of bricks. She didn't know what Spike and her almost did meant. 'Did he feel the same way? I know I felt the fireworks ignite when we shared that kiss but what did he feel at that time? Or did he think I was something he could get into bed easily with?' Faye thought.

"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know."

"Then you were a cheap slut looking for a good time huh?" Ed asked innocently. She took no notice at the hard glare Faye was giving her right now.

"No! It's just complicated right now Ed. Spike lost the one person he truly cared about and I don't know. I mean I know I have feelings for Spike. Maybe its love…no I know its love but I just don't know how he feels right now. Especially about me." Faye responded truthfully. She looked down as her eyes found a new interest in the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike walked aimlessly as he lighted a cigarette. He had lots things to think about, one in particular was Faye. He was kind of glad that they stopped before it went any further. He just wished they stopped under different circumstances.

'How could I have let things go so far?' Spike thought, 'One minute I'm looking for revenge and next I'm almost sleeping with a cop but is that how I think of her, as a cop? No, it's much more but I don't want love another, not after Julia. Not after being betrayed and being hurt. I don't want Faye to get hurt either but she will if she stays with me."

Spike continued to walk for a little while longer until he decided to head back. He started to head back to Faye's place. Along the way back he stopped when he felt someone tug his arm. He turned around to see a boy a little younger than him standing behind him wearing a green shirt with a yellow button shirt (which was left unbuttoned) over it and brown pants. His hair was the opposite of Spike's; it was a dark shade of brown and stood upwards.

"This is for you." The kid said as he handed Spike a small envelope with his name printed on the front. Spike took the letter as he looked at the guy.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Spike asked, feeling a bit of terror as he looked at him then down at the envelope.

"Name's Roco Bonnaro. Some guy told me to give this to you. Well, I got to go. Bye!" With that Roco sprinted down the street.

"No wait! Ugh damn it!" Spike muttered a few other curses and looked at the envelope again. With a scowl on his face, he ripped the side of the envelope and pulled out a piece of folded paper. He unfolded it and read it. Spike eyes widened as he read the letter once more and watched as it fell to the floor. He left the offending letter on the floor along with his cigarette and headed back to Faye's place not noticing a figure watching him from the shadows.

"Soon Spike. Soon." The figure whispered to him self with a sinister smirk on his face. Spike finally made it back to the apartment only to find everyone a sleep in there respective rooms. He made his way to the same couch he and Faye made out on only a few hours ago. His slowly began to shut his eyes as thought of the words on that dreadful letter.

"When angels are forced out of heaven, they become devils, isn't that right, Spike?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there you have it. Sorry if Spike and Faye didn't go all the way in their little make out session but I suck at lemons, maybe the fact I never written one helps. Anyways I'm not sure if I'm going to write a lemon because I'm not sure what the hell to write. I even had trouble writing this one. So thanks for reading and don't forget too review.

Kendra Luehr- lol, well that's ok. Whatever you written is good enough for me. Glad you're enjoying your junior year and good luck on finishing all that work.

endlessmist- Thanks for the review. Means a lot to me that someone thinks my work is original because I think my writing sucks. Well at least its not as good as not as good as Kendra or other people.

zottie- lmao, yeah hope Faye does kick Andy ass no offense to you guys. Thanks for reviewing.

Neko-Yuff16- Yeah I think you mentioned that a few times. Thanks!

ni9htdreame12- I hope your not to hungry because this chapter is all I got for now. lol Thanks for reviewing.


	12. Chpt12:Protected? Yeah Right!

The Will To Win Chapter 12: Protected? Yeah Right!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. I swear this gets old fast.

----------Last Time----------

"Soon Spike. Soon." The figure whispered to him self with a sinister smirk on his face. Spike finally made it back to the apartment only to find everyone a sleep in there respective rooms. He made his way to the same couch he and Faye made out on only a few hours ago. He slowly began to shut his eyes as he thought of the words on that dreadful letter.

"When angels are forced out of heaven, they become devils, isn't that right, Spike?"

----------Now----------

11:30am and we find Faye walking out of her bedroom ready to start another day. Walking to the living room she finds Spike still asleep on the couch.

'That's strange. He's usually up before I am. I bet he came in late last night but the question is where was he?' Faye thought to herself as she watched Spike sleep. She made her way to him and sat on the coffee table. She watched as his chest rose up and went back down. She looked at his thin lips, the same that were on hers only yesterday.

'I can still feel the electricity from that kiss.' She thought. 'If Ed hadn't come in would we of gone any further than the kiss? Would he even remember the moment we shared, if you can even call it a moment?'

Spike had a feeling that he was being watched. He opened one eye only to find Faye deep in thought. Remembering the letter he decided he wouldn't go any further with Faye in hopes of protecting her from Vicious.

'She could easily be his next target but why do I care?' He thought. 'Why does the shrew's safety concern me? I…. do care I don't know if I can deny it any longer. That kiss we shared broke something inside me and now its begging for more but I can't for her sake I can't let this go any further.'

Spike propped himself on his elbows causing Faye to jump back to reality. Their eyes locked for a moment before Spike turned away and completely seated himself on the couch.

"Where were you?" Faye asked breaking the silence that hung in air. She felt uncomfortable with the way he just stared at her without looking into her eyes. He was just looking at her with a blank expression.

"Out. I had to get my mind off things. I told you not to wait up for me." Spike replied nonchalantly. It was hard for not to able to touch her but than again they never had anything special so it wouldn't be as bad.

"How'd you do with Ed?" He asked.

**"**Um…well I explained to her the facts of life and how nature takes it course." Faye said with a small tint of pink in her cheek, remembering her conversation with Ed yesterday.

"Heh…nature taking its course? That's funny." Spike smirked in amusement. He thought Faye would just tell her it was just plain sex and not to do it unless she wanted some fatal disease. He didn't think she would take the time to explain but that goes to show him how wrong he was and he respected her for explaining things to Ed in a calm manner.

"Spike about yesterday…"

"Never happened." Spikes suddenly alert when she was going to mentioned their little fling together yesterday. Its not that he wanted to forget what happen, he just wanted to protect her. "Lets not get carried away with just one simple kiss. It was nothing."

Faye felt her whole world shatter after he uttered those words. He rather just put a gun to her head at least it wouldn't feel this painful. Faye felt herself inwardly shutter and squeeze her hands into a fist. She could feel the small trail of blood in her palm caused by her fingernails pressed so tightly into her skin.

"What did you say?" She asked so softly that he almost didn't hear her. Spike knew she was trying not to let this bring her down. He knew that she was hiding behind a mask so he wouldn't know that he hurt and it made him feel terrible. 'But what's done is done. Now I just have to finish what I started' He thought.

"You heard me. It was nothing. We both got caught in the moment and ended doing stupid shit. Luckily Ed came in or we would've done shit we'd both regret at least I would've regretted it." Spike stood up firmly from the couch.

"The only thing that matters is that we get Vicious so we could part our separate ways. To tell you the truth it would be nice to get you out of my hair. Don't take it personal but I don't fall for cops."

Faye stared angrily at Spike. He was only playing with her. She didn't mean anything to him. He only thought of her as a cop trying o make a decent living. All he cared about is avenging his precious angel.

"Is that all you think of me? A cop?" Faye asked. She could feel her voice tremble as she spoke but remained calm. She wasn't going to let Spike effect like this but she felt that he already has.

"Well what did you want to me to think as? A friend maybe even a lover? I don't think so. We're two different people who's trying to bag the same guy."

Faye couldn't take the verbal abuse anymore. She was tried of playing this game and she didn't want anything to do with Spike. So she silently walked over to the front door and opened wide enough for somebody to walk out.

"Get out." Faye demanded. "The deals off but don't worry I won't send you to prison. I only ask that I'll never see you again. So if you see me pretend you don't know me and I'll do the same."

Spike wordlessly grabbed his stuff, slipped on his shoes, and walked out the door. Both did not notice that Ed and Ein were quietly watching the whole fight from behind the kitchen counter. Spike made his way towards the elevator but not before Faye said one last thing.

"You're right Spike. We're two different people who's trying to bag the same guy but the only difference is I'm going to do it without you." Faye said bitterly.

"We'll see about that." Once that was said Spike heard the elevator doors open and walked inside. Faye slammed the door before the elevator doors closed and ran into her room. She closed the door and cried in her bed.

Ed and Ein came out from their hiding spots and crept to Faye's room. Ed could hear Faye crying from the other side and it made her feel terrible that she couldn't do anything to comfort her.

"Ed knows that Spike-person did not mean all those bad things he said Ein. We have to go and set things right between those two." Ein barked and with that Ed bolted out the door with Ein following close behind.

----------Somewhere near Faye's apartment complex----------

A man all clad in black was watching with his binoculars the fight between Spike and Faye. He was surround by at least 10 men who were also dressed in black and wore black facemasks. The man stopped watching when he saw Spike walk out and Faye sprint into her room. He reached out into his pocket and pulled out a communicator.

"Sir Spiegal has left the building. What do we do now?" The man asked. The communicator flashed an image of Vicious where he sat in a chair in his office.

"Bring the girl to me. I don't care how you do it but make sure that she comes to me alive and Andy, do not fail me." Vicious responded.

"Yes, sir." Andy said as the screen went black. He stuffed the communicator back in his pocket and looked at the other men who patiently waited for orders.

"You heard Vicious. Faye is to be brought back to him alive. Now lets move!" Andy commanded and the men headed towards Faye's apartment.

----------Faye's Room----------

Faye had stopped crying but the pain was still unbearable. She got up and walked out of her room to find her front door slightly ajar. She walked over the door and closed it. She didn't want one of her pesky neighbors to walk in.

'Oh Spike,' Faye thought. " I want to hate you right now but I find it impossible. Part me doesn't believe that you thought that kiss was nothing. I know you must of felt something but why are you pushing me away? What is happening to you?'

_'The only thing that matters is that we get Vicious so we could part our separate ways. To tell you the truth it would be nice to get you out of my hair. Don't take it personal but I don't fall for cops.'_

'You don't fall for cops huh? Well I find that hard to believe since you made the first move. You didn't have to kiss me but you did.'

Faye was knocked out of her stupor when she heard the front door bust open. She turned to see men all dressed in back holding guns and that's when she remembered.

'Those men are dressed like the guys who killed parents! They're from the syndicate but how did they know where I lived? I bet it was Andy. It had to be!'

As the men burst in the apartment Faye ran into her room to get her gun that was hidden in her dresser. She pointed it to the black men as they barged into her room.

"Hold it right there! Don't come any closer!" Faye yelled. The men just pointed their guns at her and she pointed her guns at them. One held up his hand to tell them to drop their weapons. Once they did as they were told the man started to walk over to Faye who still had her gun raised and ready to fire.

"Stand back!" Faye demanded but the man is still trying to advance her. He stopped right in front of the gun. She stood there firmly as she pointed her gun to this man. He slowly removed his facemask.

"You…I knew it!" Faye grasped her gun tighter as she pointed it at Andy. "What do you want? Spike isn't here!"

"No its not Spike we want its you. We're here to finished what we started 15 years ago."

"Like hell you will!" Faye fired a shot but Andy avoided it by grabbing her wrist causing her to aim the gun up the ceiling (a/n: Like how Gren grabbed her when she tried to shoot him). He grabbed her other arm and twisted it around her back. Faye ended up dropping her gun because Andy was squeezing her wrist so tight.

"Now are you going to come quietly?" Andy asked as he held Faye. Surprisingly Faye managed to slip her arm away from his grasp. So she punched him across him the face causing his nose to bleed.

"Damn you wench!" Andy held his nose, which gave Faye the perfect opportunity to escape. She tried to bolt out the door but the men dressed in black held her. Faye tried to fight them off. She kicked and punched even cause a few to bleed but there was to many of them to fight off.

Andy grabbed Faye's gun from the ground and stomped over to the gang who was dealing with a struggling Faye. Two men held her arms while another two held her legs. Andy just slammed the butt of the gun into Faye's skull causing her to black out.

"All this for a damn woman," Andy muttered blood still seeping from his nose. "Take her to the van."

The men who held Faye passed her to another guy who threw her over his shoulders and took her to the van that was waiting downstairs. Once he got there he tossed her into the van while everyone else jumped in and then the van drove off.

----------With Spike----------

Spike didn't feel like calling a cab so he decided to walk besides he didn't know where he was going. He thought of the things he said to Faye and the look on her face when she kicked him out.

'This is for her own good. If she stayed with me she would only get hurt.' He thought. 'I just didn't mean to hurt her the way I did. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I was just pissed at myself for letting Vicious get in the way of everything.'

"Spike-person!! Wait!!" Spike turned to see Ed running towards him with Ein not to far behind barking like a mad dog. Spike rolled his eyes at the site but was glad to see them none-the-less. He never really got to say goodbye to the two. He also wondered if they were going to stop running soon because if they don't than they're going to CRASH…. knock him into the ground.

"Spike-person you can't go! You just can't!" Ed was pulling at Spike's jacket.

"Ed can get off me!!" Spike yelled in frustration. The man was trying to collect his thoughts. Ed quickly jumped off Spike so he could breathe. Spike picked himself off the ground and looked at Ed.

"What are you doing here, Ed? Where's Faye?" Spike scolded himself for even asking about Faye but he had to know. He had to know if she was ok or not.

"Faye-Faye is in her room crying her green eyes out." Oh that made him fell great. He didn't want to make her cry. He just wanted to protect but he guess that what comes when you do. You have to make sacrifices for the ones you love right?

"Why did Spike-person and Faye-Faye fight?" Ed asked while holding Ein.

"It's um…complicated." Spike replied. After he said Spike heard sirens and soon saw police cars zooming past them. He got a bad feeling in stomach too like something terrible just happened. He watched the cars and hoped they didn't turn right down at the end of the street but they did. Hey Spike's known to not have the best luck in the world so why would now be any different?

"Damn it! Ed, Ein, let's go!" Spike started to dash down the street as quick as he could with Ed screaming for him to wait up and Ein following behind. Now Spike knew something was wrong.

'I hope Faye is alright.' Was Spike's last thought as he turned the corner and kept running down the street as fast as his legs would carry him.

--------------------

A/N: Yeah long time no see I know. I'm trying to update all my fics before I leave for New York but I don't see that happening since I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be coming back until January 1st. This should give me sometime to think of the next chapter for This Is My Cinderella Story and I'll update as soon as I get back. So Happy Holidays and have a Happy New Year's!!

Kendra Luehr- lmao yeah I wouldn't want to be in Faye's shoes. Thanks for the support I might do a one-shot with a lemon just to help get better with it or something. Thanks for updating 'The Protector'

classy.Edward-I'm glad you took the time to read them all. I'm trying to keep everybody in character. Thanks!

Neko-Yuff16- Yeah I bet will probably think of it when she's with her hubby. Who knows but thanks for reviewing though!

lydrel-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like and its Spike and Faye all the way even though it's taking awhile for them to get together but they will eventually.

animefreak03-Yep this is my fic. Glad you like it and I must say you did a great job with 'My Perfect Match. I think it came it out great and I also like that new fic you have it.

ni9htdreame12- Here's more! Sorry I didn't' get it out sooner but thanks for reviewing though.


	13. Chpt13:Spike's truth and Vicious' Entran...

The Will To Win

Chapter 13: Spike's Truth and Vicious' Entrance

Disclaimer: I just don't own Cowboy Bebop.

----------Last Time----------

"It's um…complicated." Spike replied. After he said that Spike heard sirens and soon saw police cars zooming past them. He got a bad feeling in stomach too like something terrible just happened. He watched the cars and hoped they didn't turn right down at the end of the street but they did. Hey Spike's known to not have the best luck in the world so why would now be any different?

"Damn it! Ed, Ein, let's go!" Spike started to dash down the street as quick as he could with Ed screaming for him to wait up and Ein following behind. Now Spike knew something was wrong.

'I hope Faye is alright.' Was Spike's last thought as he turned the corner and kept running down the street as fast as his legs would carry him.

----------Now----------

"What happened?" Spike asked panting, tapping a man dressed in a brown suit. Cop cars surrounded the whole apartment complex. They even had an ambulance in the corner just in case someone was hurt. A crowd of people stood behind the yellow type that was tied around the rear mirrors of cop cars that blocked entrance to the complex. Ed held Ein as she curiously stood behind Spike.

"Sorry sir that is confidential. Please get back behind the yellow line-Spike is that you?" The man turned around to face Spike.

"Huh…oh shit Jet!" Spike smirked finally realizing who it was. Ed had immediately dropped Ein and ran over to him.

"Jet-person! Ed has missed you!" She clung herself onto his leg almost making him fall over form the sudden movement.

"Yeah it's been awhile ever since you left. So how's life treating you?" Jet asked. Spike knew for a fact that Jet didn't know that he left to join a syndicate. He also knew that Faye wouldn't tell him that she was staying with a prime witness to a very important case.

"I've kind of been in hell and back but Jet what's going on?" Spike asked suddenly becoming serious. Faye life was at stake and anything could've of happened.

"Someone called not to long ago saying they heard gunshots and screaming. I tried calling Faye but her phone seems to be busy or probably off the hook. Since this is Faye apartment complex I sent two of my men to get her."

Spike registered all this information with a nod. The part about Faye not answering her phone made him worry even more about her though he did not show it. Immediately when Jet was done explaining the two men came rushing out the building.

"Captain! Ms. Valentine is nowhere to be found. We came into her apartment to find it in shambles. I'm sorry Captain." One of them reported which caused Jet to mutter a few colorful words in frustration.

Spike on the other one was in his boiling point. He formed his hand into a fist and immediately slammed it onto the hood of a cop that was parked next to him. Ed immediately grabbed Ein again and ran behind Jet.

"Whoa Spike calm down. We'll get Faye back. We just have to find out who did this." Jet reasoned. He wondered if Spike and Faye had anything going on between them.

"I know who has her." Spike said bitterly, lifting his fist from the hood, which had a round dent.

"You do? Who?" Jet asked.

"Vicious." He said the name with hatred. "Jet, he was the one who killed Julia that night at the Ridge Hotel."

"What? How do you know this?" Jet kept asking.

"It's a long story but all I can say is that Faye has been helping me. She found me in a convenient store trying to rob a guy. She was going to take me to jail but I knew she wanted to solve that Ridge Hotel case so I made a deal with her." Spike answered.

"Get in the car." Jet commanded as he made his way over to the driver's seat. Spike just stood there dumbfounded.

"What? Why? Jet, I don't have time for this. I have to get to Faye. Vicious can do anything to her at any moment." Spike said after regaining some of his senses.

"You and me are not done. My men can handle this but you and me are heading to the station where you can tell me everything that has happened. I want to know what the hell is going on." Jet got in the car and started the engine. Spike finally decided to get in the front seat knowing that there was no way to change Jet's mind.

"Yay! We're going on a car ride with Jet and Spike-person!" Ed ran into the back with Ein in his arms. With that Jet pulled out and made his way out through all the cop cars and people standing around.

--------------------

_"What's your name?"_

_" Faye Valentine, the Romani and yours?"_

_"Spike Spiegel…The cowboy."_

_"My name is Andy Von De Oniyate, heir of Oniyate Ranch"_

_"Do you regret it...do you regret this whole thing ever happening?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I would have never gotten the chance to meet you."_

_"I killed your parents."_

_"Spike about yesterday…"_

_"Never happened."_

Faye slowly started to open her eyes. She groaned as she propped herself on her elbows. She looked around to see that she was in some sort of office and lying on a black leather couch. The office was fairly big.

It didn't have much furniture. It had two couches a small lamp table on each opposite end of the couches, and a glass desk. The middle of the office was left clear. So people could just walk straight from the door to the desk without having to worry about bumping into things.

Faye remembered that Andy and a group of thugs jumped her but where have they taken her? She shuddered as she felt a sudden chill run down her spine.

"You're trembling Ms. Valentine." Said a cold voice. Faye looked around to find the source of the voice. Soon she saw a lone shadowy figure sitting in a chair near a desk.

"Who…who are you? Tell me." Her voice trembled as she spoke. Faye cursed herself for acting so weak. She looked at the figure to see him get up from his chair and walk towards the light.

As he came closer Faye could see that he had silver medium length hair that stopped a little past his chin and gray eyes. Just by the looks of him Faye knew he was trouble. Personally he gave her the creeps. The figure stopped in front of Faye so his eyes caught her attention.

"Vicious." He simply answered causing a small gasp to come from Faye. That was all she needed to hear to know he was deadly. Weather you use it as his name or to describe him, Vicious is the perfect word for both.

--------------------

A/N: Yeah I'm going to stop here. Sorry I know its short but I'm trying to figure out where I want to this to go. Besides I've been going to some things the past week so I really don't feel inspired. I only updated because of my beautiful reviewers. Now that we are talking about them let's answer some.

Neko-Yuff16- Yeah, Spike can be a real lunkhead sometimes. Don't worry I tell everybody to update soon too because that basically what we want them to do. To update soon, lol thanks for reviewing!

Kendra Luehr- Yeah I love how that works. Well you just keep updating for me and I'll do the same for you. I also hope this chapter was cranking enough for you though personally I think I could've done a better job. Thanks!

ni9htdreame12- It was cool talking to you. That was pretty fun I must say and yeah endings are pretty quick but it's the suspense that makes them great. lol, thanks for reviewing, hope to talk to you again soon.

lydrel- I love how you review so many times just to get me to update. So I'm dedicating this chapter to you since you and all my other reviewers were the ones who made me want to update. I was really glad to talk to you. Hope we can do that again soon. Oh and just to let you know I am in the process of writing the next chapter of 'This Is My Cinderella Story'

Well I hope that's all of them and I promise to make the next chapter longer and more thrilling than this one. All I want in return is some inspiring reviews. Till next time!


	14. Chpt14: The True Story

The Will To Win

Chapter 14: The True Story

Disclaimer: You know what? I think you get the point already.

-Last Time-

"You're trembling Ms. Valentine." Said a cold voice. Faye looked around to find the source of the voice. Soon she saw a lone shadowy figure sitting in a chair near a desk.

"Who…who are you? Tell me." Her voice trembled as she spoke. Faye cursed herself for acting so weak. She looked at the figure to see him get up from his chair and walk towards the light.

As he came closer Faye could see that he had silver medium length hair that stopped a little past his chin and gray eyes. Just by the looks of him Faye knew he was trouble. Personally he gave her the creeps. The figure stopped in front of Faye so his eyes caught her attention.

"Vicious." He simply answered causing a small gasp to come from Faye. That was all she needed to hear to know he was deadly. Weather you use it as his name or to describe him, Vicious is the perfect word for both.

-Now-

"I can't believe this. She went against my orders after I told her not to do this assignment." Jet slammed his fist on his desk after hearing Spike explained everything that happen since he and Faye met.

"So let me get this straight, Faye busted you at store you were trying to rob and you both made a deal to capture this Vicious guy, who was involve with the murder of Julia? Am I correct?"

"Yeah that's basically it." Spike responded. Jet sighed as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his desk. Spike eyed him suspiciously guessing he knew what was to happen next.

"Well Spike I hope you know I have every right to put you behind bars for life. You were a witness at a crime scene and you even robbed a convenient a store. " Jet said. Spike knew this and it made him regret telling Jet anything. 'Figures the day we see each other after who knows how long and the first thing he does is arrest me.' He thought bitterly.

"But I'm not." Jet continued. His sudden statement threw Spike off guard. He looked up at Jet with slightly surprised eyes.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked with slight hesitation in his voice.

"What I mean is I'm not arresting you." As Jet said this he threw his handcuffs back into his desk.

"Why? You said so yourself that I was a witness and I robbed a store."

"Because I want you to do me a favor." Jet looked at Spike with a serious expression on his face.

"And what's that?" Spike asked looking back at Jet with the same expression.

"To find Faye. I want her back and out of that psycho's hands." Spike smirked. He was already planning on getting Faye back and he knew how he was going to do it too.

"Well than I'm going to have to borrow your phone."

-

"Why have you abducted me?" Faye demanded. She sat up on the couch she was laying on as she looked at Vicious. Her head was pounding from the blow she got earlier with the gun but she ignored the pain as best she could.

"Andy has told me quite a lot about you Ms. Valentine. What's a pretty girl like you doing working for the F.B.I and harboring a criminal no less?"

"What I do is my business but that still hasn't answered my question. Now tell me." Faye was getting impatient and being in the same room with Vicious wasn't helping her either.

"Well I can't tell you anything until you answer my question first. What's are you doing working for the F.B.I and housing a criminal?"

"You're the real criminal, Spike is innocent! You're the one who killed Julia!" Faye countered angrily.

"Is that what Spike has been telling you? Vicious asked with a hint of amusement, which caused Faye to eye him suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked not fully trusting him.

"Julia was his and you took away the only thing that mattered to him. You're a monster and you deserve to die!" Faye spat out. It pained her when she realized what she said about Julia and Spike. She felt a pang in her heart just thinking Spike not caring about her like he did with Julia.

"You are so dense Ms. Valentine. Don't you see? Julia was mine from the beginning. The whole Ridge Hotel incident was a set up for me to kill Spike." Vicious explain menacingly. Faye's eyes widened at the confession. Her breath was caught in her throat and thought she would suffocate.

"You're…you're lying!" Faye yelled as she gained back some of her voice. "No! You caught them together and you killed Julia for it! You couldn't have possibly planned this."

"Well than how do you think I knew exactly where to find? Oh and as for Julia she wasn't need anymore. I killed he because I couldn't stand the fact that she slept with him. She was mine and no one else could have her." Vicious said as he smirked at Faye's reaction.

"You're insane! How can you kill someone you claim to love when both of you planned this deception!" Faye continued to yell. She was angry. Angry at Vicious for kidnapping her. Angry at Andy for killing her parents. Angry at Spike for playing with her emotions, and especially angry with Julia for even having a part in hurting Spike.

"Easy." He walked towards Faye and pointed his arm, forming a gun with his finger, in front of her head. "Bang."

That did it. Faye immediately pushed herself off the couch and slammed her fist across Vicious' face causing him to stagger back from the impact. Faye held her hand in pain. She looked at her knuckles to see blood running down her arm. 'Damn I must've hit his teeth.' She thought looking at Vicious.

"Nice shot." He smirked wiping off blood from the side of his lip. "My turn."

The next thing Faye knew she was gasping for air at the sudden attack. Vicious had a clean shot and ran straight for her stomach causing to knock the wind out of her. 'Hmm…he's…quick' Faye thought in pain, falling back onto the couch before pasting out.

Vicious looked over Faye's unconscious form and slowly made his way towards her. He sat down beside her on the couch and trailed his hand from her face down to her waist. He slowly moved his lips towards hers but stop at the sound of a door opening. Vicious looked up to see a slightly eye widened Shin standing at the door.

-

Shin was walking through the red syndicate building when his cell phone started ringing. He reached into his jacket pocket and pull out his phone.

"Hello?" Shin greeted. The number was unknown to him so he wasn't really sure who it was but he answered nonetheless.

"He's got her Shin." Shin held the phone confused with the situation but he suddenly heard some recognition in the stranger's voice.

"Spike? Is that you?" He asked. He walked into his office and locked the door behind him so no one would come in and bust him for talking to an ex-dragon.

"Yeah, its me. I'm at a friend's office who works for the F.B.I." Spike responded.

"Who's got who and what are you doing with the F.B.I?" Shin kept questioning getting more confused by the second.

"Listen Shin, the dragons kidnapped Faye. She should be with Vicious right now. I need you to keep an eye on her and make sure Vicious or Andy doesn't try shit with her. I'm going to set up a plan to get her back and bring the Red Dragon Syndicate down. I'll keep calling you to find out what's happening." Spike explained the whole game plan to Shin who took it all in.

"Alright Spike. I'll watch Faye and keep you updated but…" A bunch of yelling cut off Shin

"You're the real criminal, Spike is innocent! You're the one who killed Julia!" Shin clearly heard that coming from Vicious' office, which was right down the end of the hall.

"Shin what is it?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. I thought I heard yelling from Vicious' office." Shin answered trying to focus if he could hear anymore yelling. "I think its Faye."

"Yeah Faye's always been loud. Check it out though I don't want her harmed." Spike was about to hang up the phone when he heard Shin speak.

"Tell me something Spike."

"What?"

"What are you're feelings towards Faye?"

"I love her and never realized it until I lost her. Make sure she's safe or I'll have to kill you too." Spike answered truthfully and with that finally hanged up. Shin smirked knowing what he said was true.

'Don't worry Spike. I'll keep her safe for you, I promise.' That being his last thought he put his phone back in his jacket pocket and walked out his office towards Vicious' to find out what's the commotion about.

-

Spike looked at the phone while in deep thought. Ed and Ein were roaming around the department like they usually do when they come with Faye. Spike wasn't even phased by the fact that papers were flying around and cops scattering around behind him. His main thoughts were on Faye and how stupid he was for leaving her alone.

'She kicked me out for being stupid. Instead of telling her it was nothing I should've held her and tell her how I really felt. Even if I did deny what I felt for her I should of stayed and watched her in the shadows but no she's gone and it's my fault. I don't know if I can survive losing another woman I care about. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her especially after just realizing what I feel towards her.'

As Spike pondered to himself Jet sat at his desk, watching Spike. After hanging up with his syndicate buddy, Spike went into mega deep thought.

Jet still couldn't believe that Spike was in a syndicate. After Spike's parents died someone came to pick up Spike. Jet thought it was a guardian claiming him when Spike told him he had to go away. He never thought the person that claimed him was once the leader of a big mafia, Mao Yenrai.

'I somehow feel sorry for Spike.' Jet thought to himself. 'He lost a woman he truly cared about to some maniac and now its happening all over again. I just hope Faye is safe and when she comes back instead of killing her I'm suspending her with no pay. Serves her right for lying to me and going on this case after I told her she wasn't qualified for it but the real reason I didn't want her to go on this case because I wanted prevent her from getting hurt. Faye is like a daughter I never had and I now she's qualified I just don't want to lose her.'

"So what did he say?" Jet asked bringing him and Spike back to reality.

"He said that he'll keep me updated and he'll watch Faye." Spike answered his eyes still looking at the phone sitting on the desk.

"Are you sure we can trust him? He does work for Vicious you know." Jet said a little uneasy with the fact that they have to trust a dragon.

"Shin's always been there for me and I for him. He lost his bother and he wants nothing more for the syndicate to crash and burn. We can trust him." Spike answered again this time looking at Jet straight in the eyes.

"I hope you're right Spike. I'm putting all my trust and faith on this."

-

"Master Vicious. I heard screaming and came to check if you were alright." Shin entered Vicious' office. He tried to ignore the fact that Vicious was trying to put the moves on an unconscious Faye. He had to act inconspicuous around Vicious so he doesn't blow his cover. 'Spike will bring you down Vicious once and for all. You will get what you deserve.' Shin thought with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm fine Shin. I was just dealing with this girl." Vicious explained without taking his gaze off Faye. "Spike sure does know how to pick them."

"What does Spike have to do with the girl?" Shin asked already knowing the answer. "She seems like an ordinary woman."

"Believe me Shin this is no ordinary woman. She's an F.B.I agent who has been hiding Spike for quite some time now. She knows a lot for a cop and not to mention the fact that she's attractive. I think I might keep her for myself once I'm done with Spike."

Shin just stood there in silence as Vicious looked at Faye with hungry eyes. 'So Vicious has taken a liking towards Faye. Well I wonder how Spike is going take this. This is the second woman that both have fallen for. The first now dead but I won't let the same fate come to Faye. I did promise Spike that I would protect her.'

"Shin." Vicious brought Shin out of his thoughts. "Take Faye to one of the rooms on the top floor. Make sure she's well accommodated."

"Yes sir." Shin went over to Faye and picked her up over his shoulder and walked out of the office. Leaving Vicious staring out the window that viewed all the city of Mars.

"I'll be waiting for you Spike."

-

A/N: Phew that only took me like 3 days to write. I'm trying really hard to keep up with updates but I'm a very busy person unfortunately. I'm trying though you got to give me props for that now. lol anyways I love the feed back I'm getting from everybody. They always keep me writing so keep it up! Oh and haven't you guys noticed that throughout the story I have used little blurbs that came from the show?

animefreak03- Oh the plot thickens alright as you probably already read. I guess I can say that most of us love Spike more than Vicious. I know I do!

Kendra Luehr- I love it when you review. Not to be a total suck up but you're like one my favorite Author (also one of the first authors I read CB fics about SxF) so I feel special when you review. Anyways thanks I thought I was going a little overboard with the flashback/quotes but I'm glad you like it.

ni9htdreame12- lol well here's another update for you!

Neko-Yuff16- you're certainly aren't misleading things. Spike actually likes her a little more than we think.

lydrel- lol yeah well it was fun to write and I'm flattered that you felt 'honored' to talk to me.

Venusgurl5- Glad you like it and hope you liked this chapter as well.


	15. Chpt15:Preparing For The Final Showdown

The Will To Win

Chapter 15: Preparing For The Final Showdown

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't think I'm doing this anymore so for one last time I don't own Cowboy Bebop and never will.

Last Time

"Shin." Vicious brought Shin out of his thoughts. "Take Faye to one of the rooms on the top floor. Make sure she's well accommodated."

"Yes sir." Shin went over to Faye and picked her up over his shoulder and walked out of the office. Leaving Vicious staring out the window that viewed all the city of Mars.

"I'll be waiting for you Spike."

Now

* * *

Faye stirred as she regained consciousness. She groaned as she sat up and looked around. She was in a spacious room sitting on a rather big canopy bed with wooden post. There were four small little lamps hanging around the room on the walls. The wooden floor was so polished that you could see your reflection.

"They sure do treat their prisoners like royals."

"That's because Vicious has developed some sort of liking to you Faye. If it were anybody else he'd throw in a dingy cell." Faye gasped as she turned to see Shin leaning against the door with one foot propped over the other.

"A liking to me?" She said. Shin lifted his weight off the door and made his way towards Faye.

"Not many people can get into Vicious' cold heart somehow you're the second one how has."

"And who was the first?" Faye asked somewhat knowing who it might be.

"Julia." Shin answered simply. The answer made Faye to slightly frown. Why is she constantly being reminded of her. It was because of her that she was even in this mess. If she hadn't slept around with two guys maybe she would've been alive and Faye would've never met Spike or even Vicious. Though Faye would never admit it aloud she was glad to have met Spike even though he didn't feel the same

"I talked to Spike. He's coming to get you." Shin jumping right to the point as he looked at Faye. He saw her eyes get cloudy at the mention of Spike.

Faye thought about the words he just uttered. Spike is coming to get her? He can't unless he…no he was probably coming just to settle his score with Vicious. He couldn't ever possibly feel something for her. He said so him self so why hope for the impossible when you're just going to be hit with reality but she was not going to let that bring her down.

"Than let's go." Faye hopped off the mattress and started to make her way to the door. She didn't make as far as a foot before she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Whoa hold your horses Faye. You can't just waltz on out of here." Shin said holding her firmly enough as not to hurt her. "The place is crawling with syndicate scum and if you walk out here now you're just asking for yourself to get shot besides you forget that I'm helping you and Spike plot against the syndicate. You'll probably end up blowing my cover."

"You're right but I can't just sit here and wait while Spike has all the fun." Faye sighed in defeat as she slumped against Shin.

"Yeah but looked on the bright side you can sit here, look pretty, and wait for you're knight in shining armor to come and save you." Shin released her hold on her as she took a seat back on the fluffy mattress.

"Despite what you think Shin I don't like playing the damsel in distress." Faye responded irritably. Now it was Shin's turn to sigh in defeat. This woman was impossible to please.

"Suit yourself. I have to go. If Spike's coming here than I should be prepared for when he arrives. There's bound to be chaos to happen in the next few hours." With that said Shin took his leave leaving Faye behind.

"Yeah and leave me here to hear all the commotion while you egotistical males play the heroes."

* * *

"You put the girl in her room?" Vicious asked without removing his gaze from the window as he sat in his desk chair.

"Yes sir." Shin answered.

"Good. I can feel that Spike is already coming and we must be prepared. If all comes to worse I order one of my men to kill Ms. Valentine. If I can't have her than I sure as hell won't let Spike have her but I have no doubt that I should come out victorious." Vicious explained. Shin's eyes slightly widen but he regained his composure quickly.

"Shin I want you to cancel all of my meetings for today." Shin nodded and walked out the door. Walking through the endless hall Shin prayed that Spike would hurry before it was to late.

* * *

"You're not going alone!" Standing up from his desk Jet slammed both fist to his desk in frustration.

"You don't have a choice Jet. I don't want more innocent people getting into this. This was always between Vicious and me. I never should've brought Faye in it." Spike said standing by the door.

"Spike let my force help you. It's the whole reason they work for me to help numb nuts like you to prevent from getting in trouble." Jet countered. "At least give me a call when you need us. Remember the life of one of my best cop is in the hands of that ass and I won't stand here and wait until he decides to kill her."

"I guess I can give you that. I'll make a deal with you give me at least two hours than you can come in with guns blazing."

"Two hours?" Jet exclaimed. " To take down a whole syndicate. Spike you're on a suicidal mission."

"Take it or leave it. You're lucky I'm considering on letting you go." Spike started to make his way out the office.

"Spike if you leave now I'm gonna have to arrest you when you're done with Vicious!" Jet yelled from his office door not daring himself to follow Spike.

"Alright if that's how its gonna be. I should've been put behind bars along time ago." Spike waved without looking back and than jammed both his hands in his pockets walking out the department.

* * *

Spike walked into an old small weapon shop. He would come here when he needed artillery for missions that were given to him by the syndicate. He smirked as he saw his long time friend sitting behind the counter reading a magazine with the TV on.

"How you doing Annie? It's been awhile." Spike brought a fat middle-aged woman with curly brown shoulder length hair out of her reading state. The woman known as Annie looked at Spike with shocked expression.

"Oh dear God, You're dead." Annie uttered in somewhat fear that she was talking to a ghost.

"But I'm standing right here. So I must be alive."

"No, you're dead! The fact that you came here means you either want something. Well what is it?" Annie asked looking at Spike as he took a seat on a stool that was next to the counter.

"I need, guns, bullets, grenades the usual artillery. Vicious kidnapped a girl yesterday." Spike answered. Annie sighed opening up the drawer under her. She pulled out two Jericho and a few grenades with controllers. She opened another drawer next to her and pulled out 3 boxes of bullets.

"You know... I won't say anything bad to ya but don't get yourself involved with Vicious anymore... I know saying that is useless."

"Sorry can't do that." Spike picked up one of the guns and started to load it up with ammo.

"You've never listened to what others say. You've killed many people before Spike. What's so important about this one girl?" Annie continued to press on. Spike took a few bullet clips and stuffed in his pocket.

"I fell for her, harder than I fell for Julia. I can't let Vicious kill her now that I have accepted to admit it and if I just walk away than it's like I was the one who killed her instead of Vicious."

"Than I guess I can't stop you from turning away." Annie stared at Spike seeing him place the last clip into the last gun and tucking it away.

"Annie you should know better. You can never turn away from a syndicate." With that Spike got off the stool and walked out the shop with a determine look on his face, leaving Annie with a sadden expression.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I got tired of everybody not updating their fics so I decided to update one of mines. I'm working on My Cinderella Story right now so you can expect that either today or tomorrow.

Venusgurl5- Basically Spike is her knight in shinning armor. lol thanks for the welcome back I feel special now!

Neko-Yuff16- Yes Vicious likes her. Its funny how both Spike and Vicious like the same women. I don't know if it's a coincidence or they just really have some problems. Kill, kill, kill is right. Well thanks for reviewing!

Kendra Luehr- If anything I should feel honored that you even took the time to read this. I get what you mean by the whole review business I feel like mine drops a little every time I take one of my 'breaks' but I try to make up for it. I finally got Spike to admit he actually feels anything for her.

ni9htdreame12- Sorry to keep you waiting for this one but lately things have just been a little complicated. Well hoped you like this.

The-InFamous-Bounty-Hunter- I'm really glad you like it and I hope you update Time For A Check Up real soon. I can't wait to find out what happens between SxF.

lydrel- Hey it's better late than never besides you review every other chapter so it's no big deal I'm just glad you actually reviewed.


	16. Chpt16:Search And RescueOr Something Lik...

The Will To Win

Chapter 16: Search And Rescue…Or Something Like It

* * *

Last Time

"You've never listened to what others say. You've killed many people before Spike. What's so important about this one girl?" Annie continued to press on. Spike took a few bullet clips and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I fell for her, harder than I fell for Julia. I can't let Vicious kill her now that I have accepted to admit it and if I just walk away than it's like I was the one who killed her instead of Vicious."

"Than I guess I can't stop you from turning away." Annie stared at Spike seeing him place the last clip into the last gun and tucking it away.

"Annie you should know better. You can never turn away from a syndicate." With that Spike got off the stool and walked out of the shop with a determined look on his face, leaving Annie with a saddened expression.

Now

* * *

"So do you really think Spiegal will come back?" A guard asked walking continuously back and forth guarding the front lobby of the Red Dragon Syndicate.

"For the girl he'll come. Vicious is sure of that." The second guard responded walking the opposite direction.

"Well…" A shot rang out and hit the first guard.

"What the?" The second immediately pulled out his communicator and call for backup. Another shot was fired as it hit the second guard.

More men came down from the escalator. Spike walked in through the front glass doors with a gun in hand. He grabbed one of the grenades from his pocket and threw it to the men rushing to him with guns firing.

As more men came out firing the more Spike tried to avoid them. He ran straight towards escalator. A bullet punctured him in the shoulder causing him to collapse onto the one of the moving steps.

Spike shot a few shots at the men starting to climb up towards him. Each shot hit every guard making it nearly impossible for anyone to come close to him. Before making it to the top Spike planted a small bomb on the side of the escalator.

Spike picked himself up the ground and hurriedly ran down the hall. Bullets were continuously flying from everywhere. Spike threw himself to the ground as a bullet almost hit him in the back of the head. Pulling out a small remote he pushed the red button making the small bomb that was planted explode killing all the recruits running on it.

After seeing the downfall of the escalator Spike once again got up from the ground and ran straight towards an open elevator. He pulled out another small bomb and planted it on the elevator's control panel. The elevator soon came to its destination and the doors opened to reveal Shin.

"Shin! Where's Faye?" Spike asked coming out the elevator seeing that no one else was around.

"Vicious had me put her in one of the guest room in the west wing. Spike, he's fallen for Faye somehow." Shin explained.

Backup came out of nowhere shooting at them. Spike pushed the button on the remote causing an explosion from the elevator. Both Shin and Spike started running through the endless hall.

"Oh has he? Funny how we both fall for the same girl not once but twice!" They both continued running, fighting and shooting men that got in the way.

As they got higher up to the building the less men were coming. Soon enough they made it to the west wing. Shin opened the door to Faye's room and they both made their way in.

"Faye!" Shin called as he searched the room. Spike looked around noticing the nice furnishings but no Faye. He suddenly had another one of those sinking feelings in the pit of his stomach.

"Spike I can't find her." Shin said.

"That's because she isn't here." Spike and Shin both turned to see Vicious standing by the door with a smug smirk planted on his face.

"What did you do with her?" Spike pointed his gun at him looking at him with a vengeance.

"Ms. Valentine is right here. You might want to put that down you wouldn't want to hurt her. Now don't try anything or I'll call for back up." After saying that he pulled a reluctant Faye from the side. Her eyes widen at the sight of a bloody Spike pointing a gun straight at her.

"Damn it Vicious let her go!" Spike immediately pointed his weapon towards the ground not wanting to hurt Faye. He realized it might be harder to save her if Vicious was going to use her as a human shield.

"I'm sorry Spike I can't do that. I have grown accustomed to Ms. Valentine's presence. I believe I'll keep her but you must go." Vicious looked menacingly at Spike as he tightening his hold on Faye's waist.

"Vicious let the girl go! This is between you and Spike leave her out of it." Shin decided intervened.

"Shin you betrayed me. That goes to show me, I really can't trust anybody but you were just following orders when I told you to work as my right hand man. You're death will be honorable."

"How can you talk honor when you killed the woman you supposedly loved? Where's the honor in that huh?" Faye questioned angrily. She hated how he talked about honor when he didn't have a shred of it. She was also tired of keeping her mouth shut as well.

"You know nothing woman. I suggest you keep your mouth shut when it comes to matters that doesn't concern you." Vicious responded with anger hinted in his voice. Faye was deciding whether to tell Spike that Vicious planned the attack with Julia or not.

"If you have any shred of honor left Vicious why don't you tell Spike how you really found him and Julia at that hotel." Faye moved her eyes over to Spike only to be met with confused russet eyes.

"What are you talking about Faye?" Spike asked confused of what Faye might know that he didn't.

"Go ahead tell him Vicious. Show me that you know anything of honor." Faye continued to argue ignoring Spike. Shin stood between the three glancing over at Faye and Vicious than over at Spike.

"Spike it was all a set up. Vicious found you at the hotel because Julia and him were working together to kill you. He killed Julia because he was disgusted by the fact that you slept with her!" Faye said her voice rising in desperation. She didn't know how Spike would react.

Spike stood in awe as he processed her words. He never would've of thought that Julia would betray him. _'She never did say she loved me that day. Did she really mean anything she told me?'_ He thought bitterly to himself.

_"Spike, I want to be with you. So let's run away together and start over."_

Annoyed, Vicious shoved Faye against the door pulling a gun that was hidden in the back of his pants and pointed it at the back of Faye's head.

"I had enough with your interference. I should kill you right now." Vicious took the gun from her head and started to slide it down her back making Faye gasped out of anger.

"Let her go Vicious!" Spike yelled wanting nothing more than to kill Vicious right now. He didn't like how Vicious kept on touching her while looking at her with lustful eyes. If any other girl were to mouth off like that to Vicious, he would've killed him without a second thought. Why was he holding back with Faye? He couldn't have possibly fallen for her so hard that he would go against his standards in such little amount of time.

Remembering he still had his gun in hand he immediately cocked it at Vicious. Vicious hearing the click of the safety immediately pulled Faye from the door and back into his chest holding the gun at her head.

"Don't try it Spike. I'll splatter her pretty head if you don't drop your gun." Vicious threatened while smiling wickedly.

"You won't kill her. You've would've already done it." Spike didn't lower his gun he was confident that he wouldn't shoot her and if he could just get one shot without hitting Faye they'd be home free. The problem was that Vicious insisted in putting himself behind Faye making it almost impossible to shot him without hitting her as well.

"You're right I won't shot her." With that said he aimed his gun at Shin and shot him. Shin fell to the floor in pain grasping his shoulder as blood started to ooze out.

"Shin!" Both Spike and Faye screamed out at the same time. Spike ran over to him as Faye struggled against Vicious' hold demanding that he let her go.

"Shin you ok?" Spike asked crouching down next to Shin while putting his hand over Shin's hand that held his wound. Spike could feel the blood seeping through his fingers.

"Yeah…I'm fine…it's just lodged in my shoulder." Shin answered grunting in pain.

"Next time I'll kill him. Now drop the gun Spike." Vicious said. Spike looked over at Vicious as he stood up. He than threw his gun near Vicious' feet.

"That's what I thought." Vicious bent down to pick up the gun his arm wrapped around Faye's waist to keep him from falling. Faye watched as he picked the gun up so she took this opportunity and slammed her knee into his face causing him to fall backwards.

"That was for Shin." Faye watched as he lay on the ground holding his bloody nose. She picked up Spike's gun after he had dropped it and pointed it at him. Spike and Shin watched in a total daze. Faye looked over at Spike.

"Is he ok?" She asked nodding towards Shin.

"He's fine we just need to get him to a hospital he's losing blood. Faye, get out of here now take Shin with you. Let me handle Vicious." Spike hoped she would understand that he wanted to deal with Vicious. He wanted to make him pay for all the pain and suffering he has caused.

"Spike this isn't the time for your male ego to take control. I'm gonna get rid of him right here and now. I just want this all to end." Faye still held Spike's gaze not realizing that Vicious was starting to regain his composure.

"Faye just get out of here while you still have the chance!" Spike wanted her to be safe. He didn't want to have her life at risk again.

"Why you care if I die or not? Is it to save your sorry ass from getting arrested for the murder of a cop! You're not supposed to be here for my sake just to avenge your blonde angel!" Faye felt tears slide down her face and she damned herself for acting so weak in front of him.

"Faye I do care about you. I said all that stuff back at your place to protect you from all this but I see it was in vain. My feelings for you started when we first kissed but were finally realized when you got kidnapped. I need to get rid of Vicious so I can live a life without being tied down by a syndicate. Please don't cry anymore. I know I hurt you but let me make it up to you."

Faye let out a sob after hearing his words but gasped suddenly feeling something pull at her gun. Seeing Vicious' hold at the end of the gun she pulled the trigger sending the bullet straight through his hands but Vicious still ended up pulling the gun out of her grasp. Spike was about to make a dash towards Faye but Vicious shot at the ceiling making him stop mid step.

"That was the second time you caught me off guard." Vicious grabbed a hold of Faye's neck with his bloody hand. She tried to pull out of it only causing him to grip harder.

* * *

A/N: All right guys I'm got to stop here or I'm gonna end up writing like 100 pages. I'm just so into this whole chapter that I actually believe that I'm right at the scene. I was just bored and decided to write and I just couldn't stop. Anyways I'm going to guess that it's going to take 2 or 3 chapters for this fic to end. I'm not sure yet but it's all coming to an end soon. I'm also going to be editing soon so if you want to reread I might change it a little.

Neko-Yuff16- Oh I've been…around. I tend to disappear every one in awhile sorry but you're right at least Spike's admitting it.

animefreak03- You're been very patient. I'm sorry to keep you waiting but things are hectic. Hope this chapter makes up for it.

The-InFamous-Bounty-Hunter- I think whatever you do is gonna be great as long as you update but I still haven't gotten that email yet. I promise I wont tell, my lips are sealed.

ni9htdreame12- lol after reading your review I got so hyper.

Kendra Luehr- Yeah he loves her great timing huh?

Venusgurl5-I think Spike starts kicking butt in the next chapter. I have something in my mind but I just have to type it down but believe me its gonna be good.

lydrel-Sorry if you're confuse with anything. Just tell what confuses you and I'll try to clear it up as best I can. Anyways you can say Spike was hit with reality big time. I think Faye and Shin look all right but I'm a big Spike and Faye shipper. Maybe if I get tired of it I'll try writing a Shin/Faye but not right now.

Seashah-Glad you like it. Kind of find pretty hard to portray Vicious since he's so mysterious and all.


	17. Chpt17: The Final Victor

The Will To Win

Chapter 17: The final Victor

Last Time

"Faye I do care about you. I said all that stuff back at your place to protect you from all this but I see it was in vain. My feelings for you started when we first kissed but were finally realized when you got kidnapped. I need to get rid of Vicious so I can live a life without being tied down by a syndicate. Please don't cry anymore. I know I hurt you but let me make it up to you."

Faye let out a sob after hearing his words but gasped suddenly feeling something pull at her gun. Seeing Vicious' hold at the end of the gun she pulled the trigger sending the bullet straight through his hands but Vicious still ended up pulling the gun out of her grasp. Spike was about to make a dash towards Faye but Vicious shot at the ceiling making him stop mid step.

"That was the second time you caught me off guard." Vicious grabbed a hold of Faye's neck with his bloody hand. She tried to pull out of it only causing him to grip harder.

Now

* * *

Faye scratched at Vicious' arm hoping he would loosen his grip on her neck. She tried to scream out but her throat was held so tight that no sound came out from her lips. Just as she was about to see black she felt the hand on her neck loosen. 

Spike watched in horror as Faye slid down against the cherry wooden door coughing and wheezing trying to grasp for breath. He felt weak at the moment and he hated the fact that Faye was in all this mess because of him. He had to get her out of here before she could get hurt or even worse killed and with the way things are going now he figured she wasn't to far from death. No he couldn't think like that now not ever he had to get her to safety.

Spike attention was brought back to Vicious when he heard a small gasp coming from Faye. Vicious had gotten a hold of her again. Spike looked at Faye and saw her look paler she was still coughing trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible. Spike also saw red marks starting to form around her neck. The blood from Vicious' hand already dried on her skin.

"Vicious let her go! This is between you and me. Let's finish this once and for all without involving anymore innocent people. It's a duel to the death winner takes all." Vicious looked at his hand which held Spike's gun and than looked at Faye who was slightly limped against him. Looking back at Spike a smirk formed at the side of his lips.

""Very well Spike we'll do this your way. I won't involve innocent people anymore." Vicious mocked tossing Faye to the side. Faye laid flat on her stomach limped on the ground, not having the will power anymore to lift herself wheezing silently. Vicious turned on his heel throwing Spike's gun to the ground and made his way out the room knowing Spike would follow.

Before following Vicious Spike walked over to Shin who was sitting against the bed post his shoulder drenched in blood. Spike kneeled next to him.

"Shin try to get out of here and take Faye with you. If I don't make it out of here alive I'd at least know Faye is safe." Shin shook his head.

"Spike don't talk like that you'll make it out of here . I know you can beat himso I'm not worried. Just make it out of there alive for her sake at least." Spike nodded and patted Shin on his good shoulder before getting up. Looking over at Faye he saw that she was lifting herself up. She was able to sit up on her own now. Spike walked over to her and helped her on her feet. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Faye, look at me." Spike demanded holding her by the arms.

"Please don't go." Faye looked at him with a pleading look. Spike was caught off guard by the sudden request. He was even more surprised when she wrapped her arms around him. It's been awhile since he had her this close and he made a mental note to not let it happen again.

"I have to go you know that. We'll never be able to live at peace if I just run away again." Spike abruptly felt himself be pushed away.

"Than are you telling me that you're willing to throw your life away!" Faye yelled shakily trying to keep her tears from falling but she knew she was failing.

"Faye you have to understand I have a score to settle with Vicious. We're both ruthless people. We've killed just to hear people scream but the difference between him and me was he actually enjoyed it while I regretted every single moment. I don't go one day without hearing those innocent people scream for mercy. This isn't for Julia anymore this isto repent for all the sins I've committed."

"Spike you're on a suicide mission." Faye argued. She gasped silently when Spike pulled her back into his arms. She felt his nose nuzzle into her neck making her feel warm again.

"Believe in me Faye." Spike whispered into her ear. Faye arching her neck up against his face nodded dazedly his voice sending shivers down her back. Cupping her cheek Spike brought her lips to his both kissing each other heatedly. After a few moments they both parted breathlessly staring at each other lovingly.

"Believe in me." Spike repeated again giving her one last chaste kiss. With that Spike pulled away picking up his gun that lay near Faye's feet and took off after Vicious.

Faye looked at the direction that Spike ran off in than wrapped her arms around her suddenlyfeeling cold. She slumped to the floor sobbing silently.

'I do believe in you Spike. Yes I do.' She thought to herself squeezing her eyes shut as the tars flowed freely down her cheeks.

* * *

Vicious stood at the top of a staircase on the top floor of the Red Dragon Syndicate. Andy stood at the base looking up at him. Vicious had called him in knowing Spike would take a while to get to him. 

"What can I do for you sir?" Andy asked respectably.

"Spike will be here soon and when he comes I want you to find Faye Valentine and kill her. If anyone gets in your way, just kill them I'll deal with Spike." Vicious ordered. Andy nodded just as Spike busted his way in. As soon as he recognized him, Spike glared at him.

"Spike you made it." Vicious looked down at Spike who still glared at Andy. "I was just telling Andy where he could find Ms. Valentine." This caught Spike's attention as he redirected his gaze at Vicious.

"Why would he want to find her?" Spike asked almost fearing the answer.

"To see how well Ms. Valentine can scream." Vicious responded with a sickly smile. Spike felt his throat go dry and his eyes widened.

"You said you wouldn't involve anymore people! This was supposed to be between you and me remember?" Spike yelled.

"I lied." Vicious simply said. Spike with his gun raised turned to Andy who smirked at him. Just as he was about to send a bullet through his skull a small dagger pierced through the back of his shoulder. Hissing in pain he turned back to Vicious.

_Wake up (wake up)  
Grab a brush and  
Put a little makeup_

"You battle is with me. I won't let you run away this time." Spike knew that Andy had already run out to find Faye. He had to defeat Vicious quick in order to reach Andy before he got to Faye. He ran up the staircase in a fury just a Vicious pulled out his trusty sword from its sheath that was tied around his waist. Spike tired to shot at Vicious but he only deflected it with his blade.

_I just crossed the feeling  
With a shakeup_

"I'm the only one who can kill you Spike." Vicious said trying to push Spike off with his sword.

"I'll return those words back to you, Vicious." Spike countered. The force of Vicious' sword pushed him back.

"Either way we were both destined to end up like this." They both stood in front of each other weapons raised.

_Here we go  
Ceate another fable  
(You wanted to)_

* * *

Shin had managed to lift himself up and had walked over to the silent Faye who still sat on the floor staring off into space. 

"Faye we have to go now." He had knocked her out of her stupor. Faye looked up at him for a second before nodding and getting up from the floor.

"Than let's go." They both cautiously walked out not wanting to run into an enemy.

Shin lead, the way towards his office. Faye stood by the door keeping watch. Shin walked over to his desk and pulled out two handguns from the bottom drawer.

_Grab a brush and  
Put a little makeup  
(You wanted to)_

"Here, you might need it." Shin said handing Faye one of his guns that she took obligingly. Checking to see that it was loaded they both walked out the office and started running blindly towards a nearest exit.

_I just crossed the feeling  
With a shakeup  
(You wanted to)_

They soon came across a lone room. It was fairly big but had no furniture whatsoever. What made the room look elegant was the emblem of a large dragon hsnging on the far back red wall. The floor was made of a very expensive wood.

"This room is used for training. Syndicate members come here to spar with each other." Shin explained to Faye who nodded in understanding. Just as they were about to head out a voice had stopped Faye dead in her tracks.

"Leaving so soon? I would've thought you might have wanted to stay a bit longer to see the demise of Spike Spiegal."

_Why'd you leave  
The keys up on the table?  
(You wanted to)_

* * *

Both were engaged in a heated battle. Weapons clashed together in a fury of attacks. Spike was cut a few times from Vicious' sword. Vicious wasn't fairing well either. He had a few shots embedded in his leg and arm. 

_Well I don't think  
You trust in  
My self-righteous suicide  
Why cry When angels deserve to die _

"Do you know what your face looks like right now?" Vicious asked avoiding another blow from Spike.

"What?" Spike stood in front of Vicious looking at him with murder in his eyes.

"The same blood runs in you and me. The blood of a beast who wanders, desiring the blood of others."

"I've bled all of that blood away." Spike debated.

"Than why are you still alive?" Vicious yelled stabbing Spike in his other shoulder. Surprised by the attack Spike shot him in the shoulder. They continued their battle.

_Wake up (wake up)  
Grab a brush and  
Put a little makeup  
I just crossed the feeling  
With a shakeup  
Why'd you leave  
The keys up on the table?  
Here we go  
Create another fable  
(You wanted to)_

* * *

Faye started at Andy with hatred evident in her eyes. She once vowed revenge against Andy and now that she finally has him here in front of her she wouldn't let him go until he was dead. 

"Faye you look at me as if you hate me." Andy mocked. Shin pointed his gun at Andy but was stopped by Faye.

"Shin go. I don't need you to stay here anymore." Faye still held Andy's gaze. Shin started at her as if she grew another head.

"Are you nuts? No way I promised Spike to get you out of here. I'm not leaving!" Shin argued standing in front of Faye.

_Grab a brush and  
Put a little makeup(You wanted to)_

"Well I'm bored already." Andy lifted his gun and pointed it towards Shin. Faye seeing what his attentions were immediately tried to warn Shin.

"Shin, get out of the way!" Faye screamed pushing him away as a shot rang out.

_I just crossed the feeling  
With a shakeup  
(You wanted to)Why'd you leave  
The keys up on the table?  
(You wanted to)_

* * *

Hearing a shot Spike's thoughts immediately went to Faye. Vicious had heard it too since they both stopped fighting for a while now. He looked over to Spike and smirked. 

"I'm guessing Andy has already found Faye and since she had no weapon than he has completed his mission. Faye Valentine is dead Spike. What are you going to do now?" Vicious said watching Spike.

_Well I don't think you trust in  
My self-rightous suicide  
Why cry when angels  
Deserve to die_

Spike stood eyes shut as he thought this over. His clenched fist shook in anger. Nothing could describe what he was feeling right nowsome would describe it as anger, betrayal, hurt, mournful, hatred but it was more than that. Much more. Another women that meant something to him more than the first one even lost because of his problems.

"I'm going to kill you Vicious." Spike answered his voice tainted with loath.

"Than bring it on."

_Father, into your hands  
I command my spirit  
Father, into your hands  
Why have you forsaken me_

Spike charged after Vicious and vice versa. They both clashed together both weapons clanking against each other. Finding a perfect shot, Spike shots Vicious' sword out of his handbut some howVicious had managed to have taken Spike's gun out of his grasp. Both stood a few feet away from each other holding the other's weapon.

_Trust in my self-righteous suicide  
Why cry when angels  
Deserve to die _

"Let's end it all." Spike said holding Vicious' sword to the ground.

"If that's what you wish." Vicious holding Spike's gun as well. They both exchanged weapons and at the same time Spike shots Vicious in the chest and Vicious slashed Spike across the gut blood spilling from their wounds.

_In my self-rightous suicide  
Why cry when angels  
Deserve to die_

* * *

A/N: Ok people lets take a moment to calm down now. I must say that was pretty intense but now it must come to an end. I think the next chapter is the very last chapter than it's all over. Well all I can say is the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. Until than! 

Neko-Yuff16- Yes I'm back and I'm here to stay!

ni9htdreame12- Yeah you're a great motivator. Keep it up!

Kendra Luehr- Don't worry I have something store for Spike and Faye…I just got to think of it…but don't worry it's gonna be great!

XHatori-SohmaX- I know it was just evil to leave it like that but please don't kill me or you'll never get to see the next chapter.

Seashah- Again I know it was evil. Oh and thanks for liking the whole Vicious situation.

Venusgurl5- Yeah ill keep up the good work you just keep reviewing.

lydrel- Glad you like it!


	18. Chpt18:When It All Comes To An End

The Will To Win

Chapter 18: When It All Comes To An End

_(This will be a variety of different scenes from the last chapter. Just letting you know so you don't get confused.)_

Last Time

_"Believe in me Faye." Spike whispered into her ear. Faye arching her neck up against his face nodded dazedly his voice sending shivers down her back. Cupping her cheek Spike brought her lips to his both kissing each other heatedly. After a few moments they both parted breathlessly staring at each other lovingly._

_"Spike will be here soon and when he comes I want you to find Faye Valentine and kill her. If anyone gets in your way, just kill them I'll deal with Spike." Vicious ordered. Andy nodded just as Spike busted his way in. As soon as he recognized him, Spike glared at him._

_"I'm the only one who can kill you Spike." Vicious said trying to push Spike off with his sword._

_"I'll return those words back to you, Vicious." Spike countered. The force of Vicious' sword pushed him back._

_"Well I'm bored already." Andy lifted his gun and pointed it towards Shin. Faye seeing what his attentions were immediately tried to warn Shin._

_"Shin, get out of the way!" Faye screamed pushing him away as a shot rang out._

_"I'm guessing Andy has already found Faye and since she had no weapon than he has completed his mission. Faye Valentine is dead Spike. What are you going to do now?" Vicious said watching Spike._

_"Let's end it all." Spike said holding Vicious' sword to the ground._

_"If that's what you wish." Vicious holding Spike's gun as well. They both exchanged weapons and at the same time Spike shots Vicious in the chest and Vicious slashed Spike across the gut blood spilling from their wounds._

Now

* * *

Light trails of smoke filtered out from Faye's gun as she held it up in front of her. Her other arm was outstretched. She had managed to push Shin out of the way in time. At the same time she pulled out her gun remembering that Shin had given it to her and shot at Andy before he could fire. Faye watched, as Andy stood stiff. Blood started to gurgle out from his mouth and ooze out from his heart where he was shot. Closing his eyes he finally fell to the ground dead, blood still pouring out from his wound.

'Finally it's over. Oh mom, dad I have finally avenged you guys. You can now rest in peace.' Faye thought to herself, dropping her gun. She knelt down next to Shin who watched the whole thing from the ground. He sure has been pushed around lately today he thought.

They soon heard sirens blare from outside and knew that the cops were finally here. Cops have the worse timing. They always show up when people don't need them anymore or at least when there isn't any more danger around.

"You saved me." Shin stated sitting up right. Faye looked at him thoughtfully.

"You would've done the same thing for me besides I'm a cop. I live to serve and protect."

Soon cops started to fill the room. Most went over to Andy's fallen body. Some went over to see how Faye and Shin were doing.

"Detective Valentine, are you alright?" Faye looked over her shoulder to see a young man around his late twenties. With dark brown hair that was greased back and light hazel eyes. Faye immediately recognized him.

"I'm alright Sergeant Walker but my friend here needs a doctor." She answered.

"The ambulance is right outside but the Captain wishes to see you."

"Wait! Spike is still here." Faye placed her hand on the ground to keep her balance.

"I'm sorry Detective but with all the dead bodies we encountered piled out there I doubt there were any survivors." Walker explained.

"Faye I think we should get out of here. Spike will pull through I just know it. He's not one to die so easily." Shin said pulling himself up.

"No I'm going to find Spike!" With that Faye pushed herself up and ran out of the training room, running as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Detective!" Walker screamed getting ready to go after her but a hand on his shoulder stopped his actions.

"Let her go." Shin pulled his arm back.

"It could be danger…"

"She'll be fine. Finish what you have to do here I'll go explain everything to your Captain." Walker nodded walking over with the other officers who were gathered around Andy's body. Shin stared off in the direction Faye headed in not to long ago and wished them both to be safe.

* * *

Faye ran blindly through dark corridors not knowing where she was going but she kept running. Her objective was to find Spike whether he'd be dead or alive but she preferred it he be alive though. Finally seeing a large red door with gold dragons forming around it come into to view, she came to a slow halt.

Faye stood in front of the large door deciding if she should go in or not. Thinking of Spike she pushed all of her doubts aside and pushed the heavy double doors open. Slowly walking inside she saw a large staircase in front of her. She took tentative steps up. Once reaching the top the sight of Vicious' dead bloody body greeted her.

"…Vicious." She gasped softly walking over to his corpse. She looked down at him and noticed the multiple bullet wounds covering his body.

"I thought I told you to get out of here." A voice softly rasped out. Knowing that it was Spike Faye immediately turned around to see him sitting against a huge pillar in front of a window that was looking out the city of Mars.

"Hey we made a deal remember?" Faye smirked even though her face was slightly red and stained with tears. "You'll help me bag the real criminal if I let you off the hook for poorly attempting to rob a convenient store. That way you'll get you're revenge and I get…whatever the hell it was I wanted."

Spike chuckled a bit as he remembered the same words he spoke to her when they first met but soon winced in pain. Trying his best to ignore it he looked up at Faye who was not to far away from him and grinned.

"And what was it that you wanted?"

* * *

Jet stood in front of the Red Dragons Syndicate building waiting for his comrades to come out. He held a walkie-talkie in his hand as he guided his men to their positions. Looking over to the demolished entrance he saw a man walk out. His whole shoulder was covered in blood.

"Captain Jet I presume? The name's Shin." Shin said as soon as he reached him.

"Yes, where's Spike and Faye?" Jet looked at Shin waiting for his response.

"Spike went to battle Vicious. Faye followed him soon after. I think they need help."

"Obviously so do you. I'll go find them you stay here and get some medical attention kid." Jet motioned for a doctor to come and check Shin's wound.

"Their on the very top floor." Shin said sitting behind the ambulance truck.

"Thank you." Seeing him being taken care of Jet grabbed four officers and an EMT team. They all ran into the building trying to reach the top floor as fast as possible.

* * *

"What is it I want?" Faye repeated sitting down on her knees in front of him. "At first I wanted to prove that I wasn't a hotshot. I wanted to make myself seem important but now? I just want you."

"And why is that?" Spike continued to ask question still grinning as if he knew what she was going to say.

"Because I love you lunkhead." After her confession Faye couldn't contain herself anymore. She captured his lips in hers. She soon felt Spike kiss her back. The moment was short lived though when Spike pulled himself away from Faye letting out a small hiss.

"Spike what is it?" Faye asked looking at him with worried eyes. She looked down at him and noticed the big gash across his stomach. Blood was pouring out from the wound covering his whole stomach. She also noticed the other wounds as well. A bullet was lodged on one shoulder and he was covered in multiple slashes. His clothes were torn and covered with dirt and blood.

"I'm ok." Spike wheezed, his eyes shut tightly trying to ignore the immense pain that was finally starting to kick in. Seeing Spike in this state made Faye think the worse and it brought tears to her eyes once again. She soon felt his hand wipe a tear away from her face.

"I told you not to cry anymore Faye. I'll be fine." Spike continued to caress Faye's cheek with the back of his hand. She leaned into his touch as more tears continued to fall.

"I can't help it. I haven't cried in so long but once I let myself cry it just doesn't stop. I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me. You're talking to Spike Spiegal here. I've been through a lot worse than this besides I love you to much to leave you here on your own so you're basically stuck with me now." Spike said. He felt his eyelids go heavy. No later after he said that Jet and his crew busted in.

"Faye! Spike!" Jet made his way towards them. Spike watched him hugged Faye with heavy eyes. He knew he was going to lose consciousness soon but he would fight to live now. He had to now that he knew that someone was waiting for him.

Faye watched as Spike eyes closed. Panic starting to fill her as she pushed herself away from Jet and knelt down besides Spike again.

"Spike wake up! Please don't die on me!" Faye yelled shaking him hoping that he would open his eyes but to no avail they remained closed. The EMT team immediately went to work on Spike though it was hard with Faye latching herself onto him.

"Faye let them work." Jet demanded as he placed her hands around her arms.

"No he said he wasn't going anywhere!" Faye hugged Spike closed to her. Jet having no choice wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off him.

"Jet let go of me! I have to stay with him!" Faye kicked and screamed tried everything to get Jet to loosen his grip but he only held her tighter. Soon not having the strength to fight anymore she broke down and sobbed into Jet's chest. Jet held her as she cried and watched as the paramedics took Spike away down towards their truck where they would rush him to the hospital.

"He said I wasn't going to lose him." Faye whispered more to herself than to Jet but he had heard anyways. He just continued to comfort her as she let the darkness consume her. Jet knew she had fainted from exhaustion. So he picked her up bridal style and followed the paramedics outside leaving his men to clean up this place.

"I'm getting to old for this."

* * *

**1 month and 2 weeks later**

"Ed come on we have to go see Spike!" Faye yelled as she grabbed her cars keys from the coffee table. After the events with Vicious, Jet had her apartment remodeled since it was completely torn upside down when Andy and his goons kidnapped her.

Spike had survived his encounter with Vicious as well. When the paramedics got him to the hospital he almost didn't make it from all the blood that he had lost. The doctors said that it was a miracle that he had survived since he had a series of injuries on his body. They had put him into a recovery room where he has been asleep for a whole week. They kept him at the hospital though to make sure everything was ok but doctors these days just wanted to add more money to the bill. Finding all that she needed Faye made her way to the front door.

"Ed if you're not in the car in five min…" She opened the door to find Spike standing in front of her. He smirked down at her stunned expression.

"Miss me?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be out until next week." Faye stood at the doorway still finding it hard to believe that Spike was standing at her front door.

"Yeah Jet got them to release me early since it was costing him a fortune besides I think the doctor was getting angry that I distracted all their nurses." Spike shrugged making his way past Faye and into the living room. "I see you cleaned this place up."

"Well I had help." Faye said closing the door and dropping her keys back on the coffee table.

"Listen Faye…" Spike was silenced as Faye held a finger to his lips.

"Shhh…I think we've done enough talking for a while." Spike nodded as he grabbed her by the back of her neck and brought her into a searing kiss.

Laying her on the couch Spike soon made himself comfortable on top of her. They both continued kissing each other. Spike was reaching down to pull off her shirt but was stopped once realizing they had an audience.

"Is Spike-person and Faye-Faye letting nature take its course again?" Ed asked her head pooping up from the coffee table. Ein sniffed at Spike and Faye than started barking at them.

"Ed!" They both yelled at the same time. Spike grabbed a pillow and threw it at her but she quickly dodged it.

"Ed was only asking."

Spike and Faye just laughed at Ed's innocence. Spike looked down at Faye as she laughed and right there he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Noticing his stare she looked at him strangely.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." After saying that he captured her lips and continued kissing but made sure just too keep it at just kissing since Ed was there. Faye soon kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh no Ein, Spike-person and Faye-Faye are stuck together now! We better call Jet-person. He'll know what to do." Ein barked in agreement and Ed soon ran to the phone dialing Jet's number. Spike and Faye ignored her though both to fascinated in each other to let go.

* * *

A/N: Oh my god I finally finished! I can't believe I finished my first fic and now I must go complete my other ones. I had lots of fun writing this and I'm happy with all the reviews I got as well. Thanks for reading everybody!

gotmilkgirl- I know, I know I'm good. I'm just glad you like it.

ni9htdreame12- I never thought I would get it this suspenseful but it just turned out that way. Anyways thanks for reviewing though. You've been reviewing every chapter since I started this and I'm glad you stayed to see this end.

Kendra Luehr- WOW I don't know how all you guys assumed I would kill Spike. To tell you the truth I've never even thought of it but I guess it does make sense that you would think that though. All signs would point to it. Though I want to thank you for sticking with me on this. You gave me this idea so long ago and I finally finished!

Venusgurl5- So I've been told. Glad you stuck with me throughout this whole roller coaster though.

Neko-Yuff16- Yeah poor Spike but hey he still got the girl in the end. Thanks for reviewing.

Seashah- gasps Yes…I did. Thank you I know. lol j/k but hey I did get those reviews to come in. Thanks for reviewing.

Animeangel290- Oh believe me I am. Sorry to have kept you waiting so long but the last chapter is here and now it's done so you don't have to wait anymore.

allinnocence diety-I know I love making my readers suffer but now its over since I finished this fic.

lydrel- I want to thank you for always reviewing as well. I had fun talking to you to. Keep in touch.

The Sinner of Anger- you are actually the one who made me want to get off my lazy butt and update. I hope this was to your likings and thanks for revieiwing.


End file.
